At The Same Time
by SexyPunk54
Summary: Lindsay, Stella, and Jessica are all pregnant at the same time. And their driving their husbands crazy. D/L, F/J, M/S with other minor couples too. Now Complete
1. Surprise

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! CBS DOES.**

**A/N: This has been sitting in my computer for a couple months. Thought I'd pull it out and post it. Hope that you enjoy. There aren't really any spoilers. I take a few things from episodes that I like. Leave on the episodes that I don't. Like LOVE RUNS COLD. Who in their right minds stands Danny up? He is just...ugh GORGEOUS. Ok now I'm getting completly off topic. Please read and review and tell me what you think. So now Once Upon a Time...  
**

_****_

Surprise:

LINDSAY: Lindsay Monroe-Messer sighed as she headed down the New York street. Her phone rang and _Your Man_ by Josh Turner blared through the speakers. She smiled and hit accept. "Hey honey."

"Lindsay. Where are you?"  
"On the corner of 86th. Why?"

"We got a DB on 62nd."

"I'm on my way."

"Just wait at the Starbucks a few blocks over. I'll pick you up there."

"I'll pick you up some coffee."

"You're a doll. Love you baby girl."

"Love you too." Lindsay headed into the Starbucks.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I need a grande black coffee with only sugar in it. Also a grande hot chocolate."

"Coming right up. That's 10.44." Lindsay paid and by the time the drinks were ready Danny had pulled up out front.

"Hey baby." Danny kissed her head.

"Hey. Here you go." Lindsay passed Danny his drink.

"Thanks Montana." They drove to the location and Flack was waiting outside.

"What? No coffee for me?" Flack teased.

"My husband picked me up, he gets the coffee."

"What's with the sour face when we pulled up? Hate us that much." Danny teased

"You maybe, Lindsay never. My wife just informed me that I have to go furniture shopping with her after shift. Like I won't be tired enough." Don muttered. Danny laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha. You are so whipped."

"Say's the man who's been married for a year and a half and jumps when his wife says ouch."  
"Watch it newlywed." Danny said. Don and Jess were had only gotten married a little over eight months ago. "Besides that's concern not being whipped."

"What are they fighting over now?" Stella Boneasera-Taylor asked arriving at the scene.

"I don't know. I'm the only one actually working while the girls over there bicker." Lindsay snapped another picture. Stella was the newest newlywed of the group. It has only been four months since the wedding between the Greek goddess, Stella Boneasera and the ex-marine turned crime fighter, Mac Taylor. After a long shift, and with still more to go, Lindsay rested her head on her arms.

"Tired baby?"

"Mmmhmm. First, it was the wife, then the daughter, then back to the wife and finally the driver. All because he was sick of working for him."

"Go home and get some sleep. You look exhausted."

"But I still have two hours left."

"I got you covered."

"No Danny. You've been here longer."  
"And you're my wife. It is my privilege and duty to take care of you. Now go and enjoy your half a snow day."

"Don't say that. The last time you said that your were taken hostage and beaten."

"Sorry. Go home and enjoy the rest of the day." He kissed her head.

"Ok." Danny watched Lindsay until she was out of sight. He shook his head and sat down at his desk to get started on some paperwork.

"Babe I'm home." Danny yelled two hours later as he entered their apartment. He got a full blast of a sweet smell. "Mmm smells good in here."

"Thank you. On the way home, I decided to stop by the grocery store. I wanted to bake." She kissed his cheek in greeting. "You showered before coming home?"

"Yeah. Some lab tech dropped Hawkes victim's stomach contents on me. I figured you would yell if I came home smelling."

"Your right I would." Lindsay pushed him against the pool table. "You know I was thinking. This pool table has gotten neglected the past few weeks." Danny lifted her up onto it.

"Let's change that." Danny kissed her neck. "Mrs. Messer you know I love you in my clothes. But right now they would look even better on the floor." Lindsay leaned back, resting her hands behind on the pool table. Opening herself up to him. He unbuttoned the shirt, kissing each bit of skin that was reveled to him. When he peeled, the shirt off it left her in only her panties. "How did I not notice this before?'

"You were preoccupied thinking with your stomach." Danny climbed on the table and Lindsay flipped them over were she was on top. "You're in for one wild ride baby." The couple was awoke from their sleep an hour later when the timer yelled. "Danny, go grab those buns."

"Let 'em burn." Danny pulled her closed.  
"Please…for me?" She gave him the boo-boo lip and puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'm going by only because I love you and I can't resist that look you're giving me." Danny got off the pool table and went into the kitchen. He turned off the timer and went to turn off the oven. "Montana!"

"Yeah?"

"You forgot to turn on the oven."

"Oh, my bad. Just take out the buns and stick them in the freezer."  
"Alright." Danny opened the oven. In the center was an unbaked bun with a card sticking out of it. Danny pulled it out and read the card.

Daddy,

I won't be ready for another seven months. So please wait patiently while I bake in mommy's belly

Love, Your future son or daughter

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

_**STELLA:**_ Stella Boneasera-Taylor looked up from her desk as her husband headed down the hallway. She began making a list of things that she would need tonight. "Stel?"

"Yeah Mac?"

"Danny and Lindsay are heading to DB on 62nd street. Think you can give them a hand?"

"Sure." Stella collected her things.

"Hey." Mac caught her arm as she went by. "Be careful."

"Same goes for you." Stella said wrapping her arms around his neck. She gave him a quick kiss before heading down the hallway. Much later Lindsay and Stella was looking over evidence. "So did you tell him yet?"

"No. I'm too scared too. You?"

"Same."

"Get anything?" Danny asked

"Not yet. What about Sid?"

"Just confirmed the fact that he's been dead for about three hours and the official COD is a gun shot wound to the back of the head." Danny said, "I'm going to head back to his guys apartment see if I can kind anything else. Call me when you get something." Danny left the trace lab, leaving the two girls to themselves.

"I think I'm going to tell him tonight." Both girls said at the same time then busted out laughing. After the case was solved, Stella retired to her office to catch up on some paper work.

"Hey Stel."

"Hey Lindsay."

"I'm going to head off."

"Don't you have two hours left?"

"Yeah but Danny's gonna cover for me. Said something about it being a privilege and a duty of being the husband. Which is a good thing because now I have time to get ready for tonight?"

"Good luck."

"Thanks. You too." Lindsay said. As she turned to leave, she bumped into Mac. "Oh hey Mac. Bye Stella." Lindsay headed off towards the elevators.

"What did you two need good luck for?'

"Nothing, it was just girl talk."

"Where was Linds going?"  
"Danny sent her home. She was tired. And specking of tired I think I'm going to head home now too. Are you playing tonight?"

"For a little bit."

"Okay. Then I'll see you at home later." Mac watched Stella until she was safely in the elevator. After his shift he headed to Cozy's.

"Hey Mac."

"Hey Dean. I'm going to be leaving a little early tonight."

"Problems with the Mrs."  
"Something like that." Mac played and left earlier then normal. He unlocked and walked into the apartment he shared with his wife. "Stella?"

"Bedroom." He came to rest on the doorframe that led into their bedroom. "Your home early."

"I was worried about you."

"Why?"  
"You just seem different. Your more hormonal. You cried when you burnt dinner."

Stella's face flushed. "I did _not_ cried. I had something in my eye."

"You've always been bad at lying. What are you hiding."

"Nothing."  
"Stella…"

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it." Mac closed eyes. Stella grabbed the card and plastic stick. Thrusting both into his hands.

"Stell…" Mac looked at the card. It had a baby wrapped in a blanket. On the inside was:

_Congratulations Daddy_

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

_**JESSICA:**_ Jessica Angell-Flack smiled as she sat her phone down. She had just informed her husband that they were going shopping. "Donnie open up!" Jess heard accompanied by a pounding on the door.

Jess made her way to the door. "What are you doing here Sam?"  
Samantha Flack stood outside the apartment. "I need to talk to Don."

"He's at work."

"Did he tell you to say that? You're his wife. You would lie for him."

"Sam, he's not here."

"I can wait."

"I was on my way out."

"I'll just wait out here."

"Why don't you go home and sleep off the alcohol."

"I'm not drunk."

"I'll tell you stopped by."

"Let him know I'm looking for him."

"Will do." Jess watched Sam leave before closing the door. She snatched her phone up again.

"Miss me already?"

"Umm…your sister stopped by."  
"What? Did she say what she wanted?"

"No. Only that she wanted to talk to you."

"I'll fish her out of a bar later." Don sighed. "I bet she needs money. My father cut her off."

"Maybe she's ready to get cleaned up."

"Not likely but thank you."  
"What time are you getting done?"  
"I get off in a couple hours. Why?"

"I was thinking that we could just meet up at the store and then go get dinner."

"Sounds good." Don said. The married couple hung up. Don texted Jess later when he was getting ready to leave. Jess was waiting outside the store when Don approached. "Jess!" When he was close enough Jess kissed him.

"Hey baby. How was your day?"  
"Tiring." Don said. He put his arm around her shoulder, directing her into the store.

"So I was thinking all wood, maybe, in the living room. Since the floors are chestnut."

"Whatever you like." Flack stopped to look at something and when he turned around, Jess wasn't there anymore. "Where in the hell did that woman go?"

"Your wife?" Flack turned to see a older woman. "Dark hair, dark eyes."

"Yeah that would be her."

"She headed in that direction." The woman pointed.

"Thank you."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks." Don shook his head. He started to think the old woman pointed him in the wrong direction when he saw the baby items. He saw Jess at the end of the aisle. "Hey baby, I think we're in the wrong section."

"No. We're going to be needing one of these in a few months."

**

* * *

Watcha think for a first chapter? Please be honest and let me know. Reviews = chapters. :) Reviews make me happy. **

**-SexyPunk54-**


	2. Bar

**FOR DISCLAIMER GO TO PREVIOUS CHAPTER!**

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm over joyed that you like it :) So here is Chapter Two. We get to see what the guys reactions are to their wives telling them the big news...**

**Bar:**

"Hey Danno." Don said

"Don, Mac." Danny greeted. He was the last to arrive.

"I have some news." Mac said

"Me too." Danny and Don said.

"On three?"

At three all three said, "Stella's pregnant.", "Lindsay's pregnant.", "Jess's pregnant."

"Wow. All three of them…"

"Pregnant…"

"At the same time."

"Shit." They all said together. They ordered another round of shots.

"I did something stupid." Danny said

"And that's something new?" Don grinned.

"Since Lindsay came it has. What did you do?"

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Danny, with the card still in hand, turned around. Lindsay was there in his shirt. "My doctor estimated me around two months."_

"_I umm…I need to get some air."_

"_I tell you I'm pregnant and you need air?" Lindsay's hand shot out and connected with his face._

"_I just…I have to…" Danny walked out the front door._

"_Don't bother coming back." He heard Lindsay yell._

_**END OF FLASHBACK:**_

"Damn Danny."

"I just blanked. I mean we never really talked about having kids. I just need a moment to process everything. My brain and my mouth were on two different circuits."

"Obviously." Mac said shaking his head.

"Well how'd you react."

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_Oh…umm wow."_

"_Wow? That's all you got?" Stella pushed him in the chest. "It would be okay maybe if it was a good wow but it was just monotone. Just like you were talking to a perp."_

"_Stella…"_

"_Don't Stella me, you jackass." Stella phone beeped and she quickly glanced down. "I have to be somewhere. Don't expect me home tonight."_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_To Lindsay's if you must know. Follow me, I dare you. You might be an ex-marine but I'll still kick you in the balls." Stella slammed the door on her way out._

_**END OF FLASHBACK:**_

"Ouch." Don said

"Are you happy?" Danny asked. Mac broke out in a grin that was becoming less rare since he finally admitted his feels for Stella.

"Ecstatic."

"You two are such idiots." Don said

"Oh yeah? How did you react?" Danny asked

Don blushed. "It doesn't matter."

"Your blushing." Danny teased. "What happened. Come on, spill."

"What are we? 14 year old girls?"

"Give us the dirt. If your blushing, it's good."

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Jess watched Don's eyes roll up in the back of his head before he hit the ground. "Don!" Jess rushed to him. "Baby?"_

"_Mmm." Don's eyes fluttered on._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Sorry, I thought you were implying we were going to have a baby."_

"_We are, well I am."_

"_Oh Jesus the room is spinning again."_

"_Deep breaths."_

"_A baby? A real baby?" Jess nodded patting her stomach._

_**END OF FLASHBACK:**_

"You fainted?" Danny grinned

"It beats getting slapped."

"Shut up." The smile dropped from Danny's face.

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"Men are such stupid bastards."

"It's like they go through life on auto-pilot. That's nice honey, what's for dinner." Stella said. Both looked over at Jess.

"Why aren't you joining in on the husband bashing?"

"I have nothing to bash my husband about. Don fainted then said he was happy."

"Oh yeah, rub it in." Lindsay huffed. "Do you think your husband could bash ours heads in. We can't even get drunk and party now."

"I can't believe we're pregnant…together." Stella laughed with Jess and Lindsay joining in. "I wonder what the boys are doing?"

"Drinking." Lindsay snorted, "If I know Danny then he's a bar." Lindsay picked up her loaded fudge brownie chocolate ice cream.

"Let's put on a movie." Stella suggested. "We're having a girls night." Two hours later during the middle of the second movie, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Linds, it's Kurt." Kurt Sullivan was a retired cop that ran a cop bar, Sullivan's, down the street from the precinct. "There are three guys down here who need some help getting home." Jess and Stella looked at Lindsay when she started to chuckle.

"We'll be right down. Just…keep them there."

"I will. I hear three congratulations are in order. You be safe getting down here."

"Thank you and we will." Lindsay hung up the phone. See looked at Jess and Stella. "Danny, Don, and Mac are all drunk down at Sullivan's. That was Kurt on the phone."

"Figures they would ruin our fun." Stella said putting her shoes on. The three pregnant cops headed towards the bar.

"Linds, Stella, Jess. How are the three of you?"  
"Good." They all replied

"Where are they?" Jess asked. Kurt pointed to the pool tables. "Don and Danny are trying to play pool but their hand and eye coordination is a little effected by all the alcohol they drank."

"How much was that?"

"The three of them cleaned me out of my best JD."

"How much do we owe you?" Stella asked

"Nothing. The drunker they got the funnier they got."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Where's Mac?" Stella asked

"Bathroom. You can go straight in. Place is closed."

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"Montana!" Danny said when he saw Lindsay get closer. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking your drunk ass home."

"Your pregnant. Your not allowed in a bar."

Lindsay pulled on Danny's arm. "We can have this conversation when your sober. Let's go, it's time to go home."

"Did you take the subway? The mother of my child shouldn't be on the subway this late. I forbid it."

"At least your taking to your fatherhood roll." Lindsay turned but Danny caught her face in his hands.

"I'm happy, scared and shaking but happy."

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"Babe. Can you walk?" Jess asked Don. He was staring at her with bloodshot eyes.

"Sure. Just stop moving around."

"I'm not moving baby." Jess wrapped her arms around him.

"You left me tonight."

"Sorry, it was a girl emergency. You know we girls got to stick together."

"Oh I think I'm going to be sick."  
"Eww, hold it till we get home. Kurt wants to go home tonight."

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

Stella pushed the door open to the bathroom. Mac was staring at himself in the mirror. "Mac?"

"Stella? What are you doing here?" Mac whirled around so fast he got dizzy.

"Are you okay?"

"Too much alcohol. What are you doing here?"

"Kurt called, said he had three drunks complaining about their wives."

"Stella…"

"We need to get you home. It's late and I'm tried." When Stella when to turn away. Mac grabbed her wrist.

"Wait…Stella…I'm happy about the baby. I was just…pleasantly shocked. You through me for a loop. I love you and I love our baby."

"Is this you or the drinks talking?"

"Drunk words are sober thoughts."

**There you have it, Chapter Two. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember reviews = chapters. So if you want to see what goes on in chapter three...you know what to do.**

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER THREE:**

He rolled over and collided with a body. "Mmm Jess when did you get abs like this." A flash made Don open his eyes. The same time that his partner did. "AHH!" Don jumped up. "What the hell you doing?"

**-SexyPunk54-**


	3. Hangovers

**DISCLAIMER: GO TO FIRST CHAPTER. Ta da, here is chapter three. I'm going to try and update and much as possible. I am really swamped with work right now. But I promise not to take too long between chapters. So please go...read chapter three. It's funny. At least I think so.**

**

* * *

**

**Hangovers:**

The blinding headache woke Don up. He rolled over and collided with a body. "Mmm Jess when did you get abs like this." A flash made Don open his eyes. The same time that his partner did. "AHH!" Don jumped up. "What the hell you doing?"

"What the hell are you doing!" Danny yelled. Giggles made them turn to see their wives laughing at them. "You think this funny.?" Don sat on the couch when his legs turned to jelly.

"I know that look." Jess said

"It's a look we won't be having for a few months." Lindsay grinned. "What do you think we should have for breakfast?" Both girls had sparkles in their eyes.

"How about greasy bacon."

"Oh and runny gooey eggs." Danny and Don's face drained of color.

"You suck." Danny and Don fought over the bathroom.

"It's even better in a dirty ash tray." Jess said. Don grabbed the plant next to him. "Eww, you are so throwing that away and buying them a new one."

"Don't worry, I didn't like it that much."

"Why were me and Don on the floor together?" Danny asked when both him and Don were seated on the couch.

"You think we should tell them?"

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"Hey, you look better." Mac said as Stella appeared from the bathroom.

"It's not fair. You're the one who drank the Hudson in alcohol and I'm the one stuck in the bathroom all morning."

"Bad morning sickness?"

"It's your aftershave."

"You love my aftershave."

"Yeah well now it's making me nauseous. Go wash your face again."  
"Alright." Mac went to kiss her head as he past by but she pushed him away.

"Not until you wash your face." As Mac walked away Stella picked up the phone and dialed Lindsay's number. "Hey."  
"Hey. How's Mac?"

"Good. I throw up more this morning then he did."

"Oh, he doesn't have a hangover?"

"Not unless he's hiding it. How were those two last night. They were hysterical in the car last night"

"All I have to say is that I have some good blackmail." Mac came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Pictures, Audio, or Video?"  
"Pictures and video."

"Bring it into the lab. I want to see it."

"I will. I'll see you later."

"See you." Lindsay hung up. "What time to you go in?"  
"Now."

"Alright. My shift doesn't start for another couple of hours. I think I'm going to try and get some more sleep."

Mac nodded. "I love you."

"We love you too." Mac ran a hand across her stomach while kissing her.

"Be careful coming to the lab."  
"Linds is going to make Danny walk so we'll drink together in the Avalanche."

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

Danny and Don had their jaws handing open by the end of the video. "Oh my god."

"That wasn't us."

"Which are you asking about? That part where you gave us a drunk strip tease?" Lindsay asked

"Or do you not remember singing like two wounded cats. I can say I'll never listen to _I Will Survive_ quite the same way again."  
"The best part had to be the one thing we didn't catch on tape." Lindsay said

"There's more."  
"You two were singing to loud that the neighbors called the cops."

"Cops? Like NYPD…came here?" Don asked suddenly paling again.

"In the middle of the song, there was a knock on the door."  
"We tried to stop you." Jess said

"But you were having none of it. You open the door. So I would be prepared for some teasing when you get into the station today."

"You should have seen Thompson's face when the two of you opened the door."

"Thompson saw us? Great, everyone probably knew before he even left the building."

Danny grabbed the video. "Do you want to keep that copy for special memories? While you two sweethearts were sleeping, me and Jess made a couple copies."

"Where are they?"

"Nope, I'll never tell." Lindsay said. Danny advanced towards her. With an exciting squeal, Lindsay took off into their bedroom. He caught her and pulled her under him. Then it registered in his brain and he jumped off her. "Whoa. Where are you going?"  
"Are you okay? I didn't but to much pressure on you or the baby?"

"No Danny I'm fine, so is the baby." Lindsay went to pull him back over her but he resisted.

"Linds, Montana, we can't do this."

"Why the hell not?" Lindsay sat up with Danny pacing in from of her.

"Your pregnant."

"Ok. My doctor told me that I can have sex up will I give birth. They say that sex can induce labor."

"I don't want to hurt him."

"You won't hurt the baby. Him? What if we have a girl?"

"No, Messer's have sons. My mom had 2 boys, your mom had 3 boys. We're having a boy."

"She also had me. So there is a chance that this baby could be a girl. And it would be all on you since you give the x or the y." Lindsay said pulling his head down so she kiss him.

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

Hours later everyone was at work. Mac had briefed Hawkes and Adam. The two men offered their congratulations to the three couples. Lindsay looked up when her office door opened. "We got a case." Flack said

"Let me grab my coat and stuff." As they were heading to the elevator, Danny stuck his head out of one of the labs.

"Be careful with her Flack. You got my whole world."  
"Stop being a sap and get back to work." Don yelled

"Shut up." Flack and Lindsay headed to the crime scene.

"You over your hangover?"

"Getting there. Still got a headache and am in no mood for suspects bullshit." Don pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's what you get for drinkin' so much."

"Shut up and start processing the scene."

"Looks like a B&E gone wrong. Robber broke in and father came home early." Lindsay checked his pockets. "Wallet and watch is gone." Lindsay snapped some pictures. "Looks like there was valuables on this ta…ble."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Looks like the robber forgot something."

"What?"

Lindsay turned to him and held up a wallet. "His wallet."

Flack shook his head. "I love stupid people." Don opened it and found all the info they needed. "I'll drop you off at the lab then pick the guy up."

"What? Why are you not letting me go?"

"Cause your pregnant. This man has killed someone already. Danny would never forgive me and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you or my niece or nephew."

"Okay but I get to be there in interrogation."

"Linds…"

"He'll be handcuffed and you'll be there. I'm pregnant not handicapped."

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"I'm pregnant not handicapped Danny." Jess said

"I know you not Jess but it's too dangerous." Danny said. Jess huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine, I'll wait here but I won't like it." Jess pouted.

"I'll be right back. Talk to my nephew while I'm gone."

"Your as bad as Don. You two don't have any concept that it's 50/50 and both me and Lindsay could have girls."

"Me and Don were bred to have boys. It's in the DNA." Danny slammed the door shut. Jess just shook her head as she watched him walk off.

"I really do hope you're a girl. Just to rub it in daddy and uncle Danny's faces." Jess said rubbing her tummy. Jess looked around, upon pulling up to the apartment of the suspect in their murder case, Danny deemed it too dangerous of a neighborhood and wouldn't let her leave the Avalanche. When Danny came back and opened the doors, he shook his head.

"Your suppose to lock the doors when I left."

"Yeah but I don't think I'd have the willpower to unlock them." Jess grinned at him.

"All units be advised. Shot fired at 163 Jackson St. Police officer inside."

"We're closer." Danny flipped on the light. What they saw made both their hearts stop, Don's car. "Stay in the car and don't move." Danny threw on his bullet-proof vest, upholstered his service pistol, and entered the building. "DON!"  
"Back here." Danny found Don holding down a wounded suspect.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Bastard grazed my shoulder. He's got in worst." Don dug his hand into the wound.

"Where's Lindsay? Is she okay?"

"She's back at the lab. I dropped her off before heading over here." Danny nodded and pulled the guy up.

"I got him. Go tell your wife you're okay. She's in my truck."

"Tell your wife I'm sorry."  
"For what?"

"I promised I let her interrogate him now he's got to go to the hospital." Danny just laughed and shook his head.

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"Sid, what do you have for me?" Stella asked. She got what she need and headed back to her office.

"Stel? You alright? You look a little pale." Lindsay asked popping her head into the older woman's office.

"I'm fine. Everything just seems to make my stomach queasy. I figured if I couldn't drink coffee I could at least sniff Mac's. The second it got within smelling distance, I wanted to throw up. I felt bad because I made Mac throw it out."

"Well we're pregnant. We should be able to be a little wacky."

"Your right. How's your case going?"

"It's going. Flack made me come here while he goes to get the suspect."

"Hawkes wouldn't let me into the crime scene till he declared it was safe."

"Men. They think we're china dolls and are going to break at the slightest thing."

**

* * *

**

**Well there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter four is on it's way. Reviews = chapters. Reviews also make me very happy. I like the input from everyone. To hold you over, **

**here's a preview of Chapter Four:**

"I'm never sleeping at your place again. You have the lumpiest couch ever." Danny complained

"Well Princess." Don sorted, "Next time, don't piss off your wife and you won't have to sleep on my couch."

"Hey, you pissed your wife off too."

**-SexyPunk54-**


	4. MACW

**DISCLAIMER: GO TO FIRST CHAPTER. I want to thank everyone who reviewed chapter three. That means so much to me. So on with the story. Here is chapter four...**

* * *

**MACW:**

Stella waddled her way down the hallway of the New York Crime Lab. In her hand were the results Mac had asked for. "Watch out, pregnant lady coming through." Danny said poking his head out of the trace lab.

Stella stopped and glared at Danny. "Danny today is not the day to mess with me."

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?"

"Mac's child is sitting on my bladder and playing kickball with my insides. I can't see my cackles or my toes. I _still_ have morning sickness but really, it's anytime of the day sickness. I'm tried and cranky. My husband has to be here for three more hours and I'm horny right now."

"Umm…that was too much information. A simple I don't feel good would have been great."

"Men! You're all the same. You don't appreciate or care about what us women go through while carrying the next generations. I swear science better come up with a way to make men experience what we go through. Bunch of big babies." Stella muttered the last part.

"Stella?" Mac asked coming up to them.

"Here! There are your damn results." She waddled away. Mac looked at Danny who was walking closer now that Stella left.

"Don't look at me. I just said watch out. Then I asked how she was and she flipped."

"She's really hormonal."

"She's not as bad as Lindsay."

"I don't believe that. Lindsay wouldn't hurt a fly unless seriously provoked. She has such a sweet nature."

"Sweet my ass. You should have seen her this morning."

_**Flashback:**_

"_Baby, breakfast is ready." Danny said coming into their bathroom._

"_Alright, I'll be out in a minute." Danny hoped up on the counter and waited. A few minutes later Lindsay turned off the water. Danny grabbed her towel and wrapped her in it when she came out. "What are you still doing in here? I thought you'd be eating by now."_

"_I'm fine." Danny started to dry her off._

"_Dan, I'm capable of drying myself off."  
"I know." Danny led her out to the bedroom and sat her on the bed._

"_Danny I have to get my clothes."_

"_Just sit there, I'll get them."_

"_Danny you're raking on my nerves. I can get my own damn clothes."_

"_Calm down sweetie. I got it."_

"_Danny, the doctor said everything was okay. I am capable of doing things."_

"_I got it." Lindsay glared and him when he tried to put her clothes on for her. "Be a little more corporative Montana."_

_Lindsay grabbed the clothes. "Get the hell out of before I kill you. I can dress myself. Go before you end up sleeping on the couch tonight and the rest of this pregnancy." Lindsay pushed him out of the room and slammed the door in the face._

_**End of Flashback:**_

"Wow."

"Then she threw her shoe at me for telling her to sit while I clean up breakfast."

"That why I haven't seen you two attached at the hip. She's trying to stay away from you." Mac laughed at him. Danny's phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket. 'RUN FOR COVER' was what the text read.

"What the hell."

"Daniel Antony Messer! Non posso credere che abbiate fatto qualcosa di simile."

Danny and Mac's eyebrows shot up. "Where did you learn Italian?"

"Your mother's teaching me."

"Oh." Danny was cursing his mother in his head. "Umm baby."

"I might be four months pregnant but I am not incapable. You don't need to have Hawkes following me around. After what you pulled this morning, your ass is sleeping on the couch till I deem its okay for you to sleep in _my_ bed." Lindsay childishly blew him a raspberry before heading off in Stella's direction.

"Oh boy I'm not going to last five months of this."

"At least when she goes on maternity leave in four months you'll have here."

"Three months."

"What?"

"She's taking maternity leave in her seventh month."

"Everything okay?"

"Her blood pressure is a little high. Her mother and grandmother both suffered from high blood pressure during their pregnancies."

"Why am I just hearing about this?"

"We didn't want to worry anyone. We have it under control."

"Keep me updated."

"Will do." Danny and Mac turned to see Don rushing towards them.

"There is a very scary pregnant lady coming for me."

"Which one did you piss off and what did you do?"

"DONALD!" A duo voice called.

"Shit." Don turned to see his wife and Lindsay heading in his direction. "Seriously Messer, no more kids for you two. Your wife is very scary when she's pregnant"

Lindsay and Jess came to stop by the three men. "I can't believe you." Lindsay yelled.

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't mean it."

"You still said it and it still made her cry."

"Montana, remember your blood pressure."  
"Don't mess with me Danny, you're already in enough trouble and I am perfectly calm." Lindsay looked at Don. "I hope you like sharing a bed tonight because I'm kicking Danny out. Jess is going to come spend the night with me." Lindsay and Jess had made it half way down the hall before they turned to look at the guys. "And if you get drunk this time, we're leaving your asses where they are. I'd love to see your mug shots when your picked up for drunk in public."

"What exactly did you say to her?" Mac asked Don.

"She said she wanted three pieces of pie and I said wow, that's a lot. She burst into tears. Then Linds comes around the corner. I swear I'm not going to make it to the end of this pregnancy. All three of them have mood swings off the charts."

"We'll just do what we can to stay on their good side."

"And stick together." Danny said, "If those three can ban together, so can we. MACW."

"MACW?"  
"Men Against Crazy Wives." Danny said

"You better not let any of the girls hear you say that."

"Dudes, I think when we got married we lost our balls." Danny said

"We didn't lose them." Mac said. "They went with our wives."

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

On their way out of the building Lindsay and Jess ran into Stella. "Just the pregnant lady we were looking for."

"What's up?"

"Well, we're mad at the boys so we're having a girls night. With no interruptions."

"Oh I'm in. Let me just text Mac and tell him where I'm heading so he doesn't worry."

"I remember when she fell asleep in her office."

"And Mac was pulling his hair out looking for her." Jess said, "He walked by her office six times."

"And didn't notice her through the _glass_ door and walls." All three laughed.

"For all the brains that man has he just couldn't look to the left." Stella said. She closed her phone when she was done. "Whose apartment are we heading too?"

"Mine." Lindsay said, "But we need to hit the store. My hidden junk food stash is running low."

"He still on his healthy kick?"

"Has been since he found out I was pregnant. This is the one thing my boo-boo lip and puppy dog eyes won't get me out of." Lindsay unlocked the doors to the Avalanche. The girls climbed in and Lindsay pulled out into the street.

"Damn, he's serious."

"Especially with my blood pressure." Lindsay slapped her hand over her mouth.

"What blood pressure? What's wrong with your blood pressure?"

"It's…higher then normal. My mother and grandmother both experienced this."

"How long have you known?"

"Since the beginning. I told my doctor and she monitoring everything."

"We'll discuss why we're just finding out later. Maybe we shouldn't be getting junk food."

"Both me and the baby are fine. I have this under control." Lindsay said pulling into the parking lot of the Wal-Mart close to the apartment. The loaded up a cart and headed to the check-out.

"I see you were running low again."

"Hey Brian. Yeah I was. Oh Brian this is Stella and Jess. Girls, this is Brian, he's the nightly cashier that keeps my junk food habit a secret." Twenty minutes later the three girls rushed to enter the apartment when Lindsay heard the phone ring. Jess got to it first.

"Hello?"

"Jess? Where's Lindsay?"

"She's in the bathroom."

"I tried calling three times. Where were you? It doesn't take that long to get from the lab to the apartment."

"We're pregnant. We walk slower."

"Put my wife on the phone."

"Alright." Jess motioned to Lindsay. Lindsay flushed the toilet then took the phone.

"Hey babe."

"What are you three up too?"  
"We're not up to anything. What makes you think that."

"Case you sound suspicious."

"Your crazy cowboy. Now leave us alone. Don't call us we'll call you."

"What movie do we want to watch?" Stella asked pulling out all of Lindsay's DVD's.

"Titanic?"

"The Notebook?"

"A Walk To Remember?"

"Flash Dance?"

"Dirty Dancing?" Lindsay and Jess gave Stella the options they liked. Stella looked down and pulled on out.

"What's this?"  
"My Nora Roberts Collection. It's got Carolina Moon, Montana Sky, Blue Smoke, High Noon, Northern Lights, Midnight Bayou, and Tribute."

"Montana Sky." Jess and Stella said

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"I'm never sleeping at your place again. You have the lumpiest couch ever." Danny complained

"Well Princess." Don sorted, "Next time, don't piss off your wife and you won't have to sleep on my couch."

"Hey, you pissed your wife off too."

"Gentleman, can we unlock the door and go in, instead of fight in the middle of the hallway." Mac said

"Right." Danny unlocked the door. "If I didn't love my wife, I'd kill her." Danny said when he got a good look at the apartment. The two other men entered behind him. The girls were all sleep on the couch, the TV still on but the movie over and junk food everywhere.

"Stel, sweetie?" Mac said lightly shaking Stella's shoulder.

"Mmm, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you home."

"Oh." Stella spotted Danny and then looked at junk food spread over the table.

"I knew you didn't go straight to the apartment." Danny smirked

"Yeah well I'm mad at you."

"Me? Why?"

"Neither of you told me about her blood pressure."

"She told you?"

"She let it slip out. I want to hear it from you and no sugar coating it. Is she okay?"

"Whoa. What's wrong with Linds blood pressure?" Don asked

"She's fine Stel, I promise. We let the doctor know and we're taking care of it." Danny said

"Would somebody please tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Could you keep your voice down. Some people are trying to sleep." Lindsay said standing up from the couch. Jess still slept on.

"What's wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me. I have slightly elevated blood pressure."

"That's normal in pregnant woman."

"Mine's abnormally high even for a pregnant woman." Lindsay said. She started to clean up. Don jumped to help her. "Don, I got this."

"You shouldn't be doing this. You rest."

"I'm not sick Don. I can function."

"Don, I'd listen. She threw a shoe at me." Danny said

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. Hope that you enjoyed it. Like always please read and review. reviews = chapters and a happy me.**

**Translation(s):**

Non posso credere che abbiate fatto qualcosa di simile - I can't believe you would do something like this

**Previerw:**

"Stel, you waddle." Jess grinned at her.

"You just wait. Soon you'll waddle like me." Stella said resting a hand on her seven month pregnant belly. "I can't wait. Two more months."

"Isn't it exciting. Too know that in two months you'll be able to hold your son or daughter."


	5. Tragedy

**Ta Da! Chapter 5! For the disclaimer, please read the first chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Thanks so much. Now on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Tragedy:**

"Stel, you waddle." Jess grinned at her.

"You just wait. Soon you'll waddle like me." Stella said resting a hand on her seven month pregnant belly. "I can't wait. Two more months."

"Isn't it exciting. Too know that in two months you'll be able to hold your son or daughter."

"Yeah."  
"I can't believe Mac agreed to being surprised in the delivery room. That man is usually organized months in advanced. How did you get him to wait."  
"My wifely charm. Are you going to find out what your having?"

"No I want it to be a surprise. Speaking of husbands. Do you know where mine is?"

"He went to interrogation with Danny."

"Thanks." Stella headed to the elevator. "I'll catch you later Jess."  
"Alright." Jess headed into Lindsay's office. "Hey Linds."

"Hey Jess. Your husband was looking for you."

"Really? What did he want?"

"Didn't tell me. Just asked if I saw you."

Jess flopped in a chair. "I swear that man gets nervous if I'm out of his sight for more then ten minutes."

"He's an expectant father. I learned to reap the rewards."

"Excuse me?"

"If Danny wants to hover and wait on me hand and foot. Who am I stop him."

"You are an evil woman."

"No, I am a smart woman." Lindsay said. She checked her watch.

"Waiting to go home?"

"Yeah. Danny said I had to wait for him. He doesn't like me riding the subway 'unprotected' as he says. But then he got called into interrogation with Mac."

"Sucks to be you." Jess stood. "Which direction did Don head in?"

"Towards Sid. He was meeting Hawkes down there."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye." Lindsay went back to playing on her computer.

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

Stella walked through the door to interrogation. "Stella? What are you doing here? Mac catches you and you'll be dead." Danny said.

"Mac doesn't run my life." Stella said but let Danny lead her away. "Where is my husband?"

"Finishing up with our suspect." Danny said, "You shouldn't be down here." (_**let's pretend the police station is attached to the lab**_)

"Listen to me. Just cause I'm hugely seven months pregnant and look like a whale. Doesn't mean you can order me around. I can still kick your ass."

"Stella?" They turned to see Mac make his way over. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Is it the baby?"

"We missed you and were tired."

"I just have to put these away and we can go."

"Specking of leaving. I have my own tired wife to take home. I'll see you both tomorrow." Danny said parting with the couple. Mac led Stella out to the street after they had grabbed their stuff.

"I have a doctors appointment tomorrow. Do you think you'll be able to make it?"  
"Of course I will." Mac said. They were heading down the steps to the subway when a bunch of kids ran past. "STELLA!" Mac yelled watching helplessly as a kid knocked into Stella, sending her tumbling down the steps. Mac raced to her side. "Stel? Stella, talk to me!" He looked up. "SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Mac noticed the blood around her body. He picked her up and carried her up the steps. He went to the patrol car right outside. "My name's Detective Mac Taylor. I need you to take me to the hospital. My wife fell down the steps." The cop jumped in the front seat. "DRIVE!" At the hospital they took her from him.

"We'll let you know when we know something." Mac nodded numbly pulling out his cell phone.

"Messer."

"Dan, I need you to come to Manhattan General Hospital."

"What happened?"

"I just need you to get everyone and come here. I'll explain when everyone gets here."

"We'll be there."

"Mac!" Jess and Lindsay yelled when they saw him.

"Hey."

"What's going on?" They asked

"Some kids accidentally pushed Stella down the steps. She was bleeding."

"It's gonna be okay. They're both fighters." Lindsay said. Danny sat her in a chair.

"Are you okay to be here?" Mac asked, "What about your blood pressure."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Lindsay said. Jess sat down next to her. An hour later the doctor came out.

"Mr. Taylor?"

"That's me." Mac stood up.

"Let's talk in private."

"Just tell me."

"I have to discuss this with family only."

"They are family."

The doctor nodded. "We delivered your son and he's resting in the NICU."

"I have a son." Mac said in awe. "What about Stella."

"In recovery. We were able to stop the bleeding and you two of you should have no problem conceiving again."

"You said he's in the NICU?"  
"He was born about 6 weeks premature. His lungs aren't fully developed yet. We're starting him on some medication that will speed that up. You can go down and see him." Mac was torn between going to his wife and going to his son.

"We'll go sit with him." Jess said

"You go to Stella." Danny said helping Lindsay up.

"Call us if there's any change." Don said

"You do that same." Mac said. The four headed to the NICU. The nurse looked up at them when they got closer.

"Can I help you?"

"We're here to see Baby Taylor."

"Family only."

"We're the mother's sisters. These are our husbands." Danny and Don _accidentally_ flashed their badges at the nurse.

"Alright. Sign in here and I'll get you your bracelets." Once they had their bracelets they had to wash their hands. Another nurse lead them to the baby boy.

"Oh Danny." Danny held on tight to his wife.

"It's not as bad as it looks. He's just on a ventilator till his lungs are fully developed and are stable enough to support him."

"He's so tiny." Jess said

"You can reach in and touch him if you want. Let him know that your out there. I'll be over at the desk if you need anything." The nurse said before walking away.

"Hey little man." Danny said putting his hand in the incubator. "How's it goin'."

"Do you expect him to answer?" Lindsay teased

"Here." Danny put her hand in the incubator. Her hand started to shake. "He isn't going to break."

"He's so tiny. What if I hurt him?"

"You won't hurt him." Danny said. The four of them just sat and watched the newest and littlest member of the crime lab. Jess and Lindsay fell asleep in the rocking chairs.

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

Mac watched the four head down the hallway. He followed the doctor into Stella's room. "She'll be sleeping for a little while. She's still under anesthesia."

"Thank you."

"The nurse will be around to check on her." the doctor left Mac at the door. He took a deep breath and went in. Stella was hooked up to different monitors. Looking incredibly vulnerable and small in the hospital bed.

Mac sat next to her and took her hand. "I love you so much. We had a son Stella. And he's okay. He's a fighter just like you are." Mac sat by her side for two hours before her eyes fluttered open.

"Mmm Mac."

"Hey." Mac brushed the hair from her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Achy. What happened?"

"We were on the steps heading down into the subway. When some kid knocked into you and you fell down the steps."

"Oh god! The baby!"

"He's in the NICU and he's ok." Mac watched the relief spread across her face.

"I want to go see him. He's down there all alone."

"No he's not."

"Did you master the art of being two places at once?" Stella teased. Relieved that her son was okay enough to do that.

"Danny, Lindsay, Don, and Jess are with him."

"I want to see him."

"Alright. Let me go get your doctor." Mac promised. Twenty minutes later they were on their way to the NICU.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"Our son is down here. Baby Taylor."

The nurse checked her list. "Your sisters and their husbands are with him. Wash your hands and you can go in." Stella smiled and a few minutes later Mac was leading her wheelchair towards their son.

"Hey," Lindsay and Jess were up and hugging Stella.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok. How the baby?"

"He's a fighter. Just like his momma." Lindsay said

"He's so small." Stella said. She looked back at Mac but Mac's gaze was on his son.

"They're giving him some steroids to help progress his lungs." Danny said

Stella nodded keeping her gaze on her husband. "He's gonna be okay. They say he gets better every time they check him." Jess added

"Thank you for sitting down here with him."

"Don't worry about it." Don said

"Hello, I'm just here to check on his vitals. I take your mom and dad." The nurse said.

"Yes." Stella said proudly. The new parents watched the nurse.

"Have you two thought of a name yet? We've just been calling him Baby Taylor."

Stella nodded as Mac gently squeezed her shoulder. "Nicolas Andrew Taylor." The nurse nodded and wrote that down.

"Everything looks good. I'll be back in a few hours."

Mac turned to his team…his family. "Stella and I decided that we wanted all four of you to be the godparents of Nick." The couples were touched and accepted. "Good now get out of here and go sleep in your beds." Mac said with a soft grin.

"Are you sure?"  
"Positive. Thank you." Stella said.

"No need to thank. It's what families do."

"He's gonna be okay." Stella said more to herself.

"He is." Mac said.

**

* * *

**

**You didn't think I was going to kill off Baby Taylor, did you? Hope that you liked this chapter. Reviews = Chapters and a Happy Me :) Tell me if you love it or hate it. Work is crazy this week so I have to find time to post a new chapter but it shouldn't be long. Till then, enjoy**

**PREVIEW:  
**Lindsay turned to see Mac in the doorway of his office. "I was heading to my office."  
"Aren't you supposed to be home?"  
"Yes but I needed to grab something from my desk.  
"Are you feeling ok?"  
"Yeah."  
"Lindsay Messer! What are you doing here?" Danny asked walking up to the pair.

**-SexyPunk55-**


	6. Dinner

**DISCLAIMER: GO TO FIRST CHAPTER. OMG. I am so sorry for not updating sooner. This is the first time I've been able to actually sit down at my computer for an extended period of time. Anyway I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

**Dinner:**

Lindsay, in her seven month pregnant state, waddled down the hallway of the Crime Lab. "Where are you going?"

Lindsay turned to see Mac in the doorway of his office. "I was heading to my office."

"Aren't you supposed to be home?"

"Yes but I needed to grab something from my desk.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah."

"Lindsay Messer! What are you doing here?" Danny asked walking up to the pair.

"I forgot something in my desk."

"Linds, you are suppose to be home resting."

"My doctor said take it easy not be confined to the house."

"She almost did."

"There something I should know?" Mac asked

"No." "Yes."

"No. I'm fine." Lindsay said.

"Her doctor told her to take it easy or she'll be put on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy."

"Linds…" Mac said

"I'm fine. If I wasn't I wouldn't be here."

"She's got Montana on blood pressure medication." Danny told Mac.

"I'll get Hawkes to take her home."

Lindsay huffed. "Can I at least get what I came here for before you ship me off?"

"Wait here and I'll get it. What do you need?"

"In my top left drawer is a notebook. I need that."

"That couldn't wait till I got home?"

"No and I was perfectly capable of getting it myself." Danny went to their office and Mac sat Lindsay down.

"Hawkes!"

"Yeah Mac." Hawkes said coming into his office. "Hey Linds, what are you doing here."

"Why is that such a surprise? I do work here." Lindsay said moodily.

"Hawkes, I need you to take Lindsay home. Make sure she gets in the apartment before you leave."

"Sure. You ready?" Hawkes asked Lindsay.

"Waiting on…"

"Here's your notebook." Danny said handing the book to her.

"Thank you." Danny kissed her forehead.

"Hawkes, thanks for doing this."

"No problem." Hawkes and Lindsay headed to the Avalanche.

"Danny made me call your doctor. You should listen to the doctor Linds. And be prepared for complete bed rest in your late eighth month."

"Why?"

"Precaution."

"My baby will be okay right?"

"Yes. You'll have a healthy baby in two months. Just listen to your doctor more. She does know what she's talking about."

"Thank you Hawkes." Hawkes helped Lindsay upstairs.

"Your welcome. Call if you need anything."

"I will." Lindsay picked up the landline and dialed.

"Taylor."

"Stella. How is my godson?" Nick had come out of the NICU and hospital only two weeks ago.

"Lying in his playpen."

"So I was wondering if you wanted to come over. I am confined to the apartment."

"Your blood pressure getting worse?"

"My doctor said to avoid stress and to rest. She also put me on blood pressure medication."

"Oh wow."

"But other then that I'm right on track."  
"Well how about I come over and keep you company? I'll grab Jess along the way."

"You are a godsend. I love you so much."

"We'll be there shortly." Shortly was twenty minutes later. "Linds, open up." Stella called banging on the door. Lindsay opened the door.

"Hey girls. Ahh let me hold him." Lindsay took Nick from Stella. "Hey Nicky. How's my god baby."

"He's two months old. You know he's won't respond." Jess and Lindsay laughed because that was almost the same thing Lindsay told Danny in the hospital.

"Shush." Lindsay said, "What did you bring to eat?"  
"Ray's."

"Oh you two are a god send. Danny brings home this stuff so much I have a craving for it." Lindsay flipped the lid open. "Mmm and its meat lovers." The girls talked over their food. "So how are you feeling?"

"Still stiff. My bruises are fading. Mac still feels guilty for what happened." Stella said.  
"Why? It wasn't like he pushed you down the steps himself." Jess said taking another slice.

"I know that and somewhere in that big brain of his he does too. I think he's just guilty that he didn't catch me in time."  
"Men. I swear sometimes that they don't have a brain in their head. Have you talked to him?"

"I sat him down right after we got out of the hospital. Told him to stop feeling guilty about what happened. It wasn't his fault and I didn't blame him." Stella said. She peered down at her sleeping son.

"But Mac is Mac and he still feels guilty." Jess summed up. Stella nodded her head. "Want us to tell the boys to take him out?"

"I don't know. They tend to get drunk when they're together."

"And sleep together." Jess and Lindsay busted out laughing. The two men were teased for weeks.

"Those two are riots when they're drunk." Lindsay said. She reached along side of her and grabbed a pill bottle.

"What are those?"

"My blood pressure medication." Stella and Jess watched Lindsay sigh and wash down the pills. Stella and Jess put down their pizza. Clearing it away and taking one of Lindsay's hands in one of their's. "Ok missy. Talk to us. We are here for you. Just like, you would be there for one of us. Tells us what's going on in that head of yours."  
Lindsay nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"What if something happens during the delivery? What if I'm not strong enough? I could lose the baby."

"Sweetheart that baby is half-Messer, half-Monroe. It's gonna be more stubborn then a mule."

"Did you just compare my baby to a mule?" The girls let out of tiny laugh. Lindsay let the first tear slip down her cheek. "My grandmother died from childbirth. I don't want to leave my baby motherless. Moreover, I don't want to put Danny in the position of being a single parent. I was ok in the beginning but it seems like the closer I get to my due date, the more scare I get."

"You are healthy. You have a loving, overprotective husband. And more importantly you have us. Nothing is going to happen. All of our kids are going to be the best of friends. And even when they've all moved away to college." Stella said

"Thank you." Lindsay said. She went to wipe away a tear but Jess did it for her.

"That's what we're here for. To wipe away the tears when you're to weak too. Have you told Danny your fears?"

"No. I don't want to burden him with this. He's already running himself ragged. Going to and from work, taking care of me. Even when I tell him I can function and still do things." Lindsay said

"He's your husband. That makes him your other open ear."

"You two are the best."

"Movie?" Jess suggested.

"Do we want to cry? Or do we want to laugh?"

"Laugh." They all said. Lindsay grabbed to DVD's.

"Which one you want to watch first? Blue Collar Comedy or Jeff Dunham?"

"Jeff Dunham."

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"Danny!" Mac motioned to his office when the younger CSI looked up.

"We get a case?"

"No. you okay? You look a little tired."  
"I haven't been getting a lot of sleep."

"Lindsay?"

"I know she's worried and scared but she won't talk to me. I can tell she's getting scared."

"Why don't you just ask her?"

"I don't want to cause her anymore stress. I'll be the silent support. Waiting for her to come to me."

"She loves you. She'll talk when she's ready."

"I'm trying so hard to stay strong here Mac and be her rock. I really am. But with each doctor's visit, I get more scared that I could lose them both."

"I think both of you are trying to be strong for the other. It's ok to break in each other's arms. I've learned that by being with Stella."

Danny nodded. "Thanks Mac." Danny went to leave.

"Hey Danny?"

"Yeah Mac."

"I'm proud of you. The man you've grown into."

"It's all because of her."

"She's good for us."

"A breath of country in the city." Danny left Mac's office.

"I blame you." Don said when Danny entered his office.

"Get your feet off my desk." Danny slapped his feet down. "And what am I getting blamed for?"

"My wife and I were in the middle of something when Stella was suddenly banging on the door."

"Wrong wife. Go complain to Mac."

"They were heading over to your apartment."

"Why?"

"Does it look like I know what goes on in the female mind? Do you think I'm pulling a _'What a Woman Wants' _moment here_?_ Everything ok?"

"Her blood pressure is climbing. The doctor said to take it easy, avoid stress." Danny said

"How are you?"

"Ok I guess. More worried for her and the baby then anything else."

"How about we get Mac and take the girls out to dinner."

"I don't know."

"A nice restaurant, good music. She'll be relaxed."

"Fine. Let's get Mac." The two men went into Mac's office. Mac, Adam, and Hawkes were in there.

"Hey Mac."

"We were going to surprise the girls by going out to dinner. Adam, Hawkes you two in?"

"Can I bring someone?" Adam asked

"You got a girlfriend Ross? Oh do tell." Danny said, "Who is she?"

Adam blushed "Kendall."

"Kendall as in the Kendall from DNA here in the lab?"

"Yes. We've been dating for about two months."

"Way to go Adam."

"I would also like to bring someone." Hawkes said.

"Doc? Why didn't I know you were dating?"

"It's more of casual dating. But now that it's getting serious I want everyone to meet her."

"How long have you been seeing her?"

"Four months."

"It's settled then. We'll all go to dinner tonight" Mac said, "Call up all the girls and have them meet us here at the lab. I'll get dinner arranged." The five guys broke apart to do their assigned duty.

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

Stella, Jess, and Lindsay were hysterical when the phone rang. Lindsay didn't even look at the caller ID before answering it. "Hello?" Her voice was breathless after laughing so much.

"Lindsay? You okay baby?"

"I'm fine. We were watching Jeff Dunham."

"Peanut gets you every time."

"Yes he does. Why are you calling? Aren't you still on shift? What did you do? Wait, how bad is it?"

"I'm fine, I didn't do anything. I called to invite the three of you to a wonderful dinner." Lindsay paused the DVD and pressed the receiver to her chest.

"They want to take us out to dinner."

"I can't. What about Nick?"

Lindsay put the phone back up. "Baby maybe Mac forgot but what are we going to do with Nick?"

"My mom is coming over there to baby-sit. She's getting in practice for when our little one arrives and we want to go out." Lindsay relayed the message, cutting out the end.

"How much time do we have and where are we going?" Stella asked. Lindsay talked to Danny for a few minutes then looked at the girls.

"Don't know where but we have to be at the lab by eight." Lindsay told them what Danny had told her.

"Who's all going?" Jess asked. Lindsay asked and then nodded to what Danny was telling her.  
"All three of us, our husbands. Adam and Hawkes are coming with their girlfriends."

"Girlfriends! When did this happen?"

"According to Danny, Adam's been dating Kendall for about two months."

"Wait. Kendall as in the Kendall from the lab?"

"That very one."

"And Hawkes?"

"We'll meet her tonight." Jess and Stella were looking at her. The three nodded their heads.

"Alright cowboy. We'll see you tonight at eight. What should be wear?"

"Something nice."

"Define nice."

"A dress and make-up."

"And you want us to do all that in four hours?"

"Yes I do."  
"Love you cowboy."

"Love you too Montana." Lindsay hung up the phone.

"Alright girls we got work to do."

**

* * *

**

**Well there you go, Chapter Six. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be a whole team, fluffy chapter.**

**Preview:  
**"Ahh." The girls said.  
"That was so cute."  
"Dude did you really blush?" Don asked Hawkes  
"What? Like you don't blush." He asked back  
"I don't."  
"Oh really Donald?" His wife raised an eyebrow at him.

**-SexyPunk54-**


	7. Remembering

**Thought I would make up for the long wait and give you two in one day :) ENJOY!**

* * *

**Remembering:**

Stella, Jess, and Lindsay all climbed into Stella's SUV. They had taken a last minute shopping spree to the mall to get dresses for the night. "I can't wait to see their faces when they get the credit card bill."

"Serves them right for springing this on us." Lindsay laughed.

"Don's never going to let me near a credit card again." They arrived at the lab at eight o'clock on the nose.

"Wow." Lindsay turned to see Danny in the lobby.

"Wow yourself. Mr. Messer you clean up very nicely." Danny stood there in a pressed suit.

"Ladies. I'm here to escort you up to the top. Please follow me." Danny said. He led them by Hawkes, who was still waiting.

"You look very nice." The three girls commented.

"You look lovely yourself." Hawkes grinned. Danny led them up.

"Umm Dan you pasted our floor." Stella said watching the 35th floor go by.

"We're not going to the lab." Danny said. The elevator doors opened on the top floor. "We're going to have to walk from here."

"Walk where?" Jess asked. She turned to Lindsay. "Is your husband trying to kill us?"

"I don't know." Danny opened the doors to the roof. There was lights stung and music playing softly in the background. In the middle was a large table that was set.  
"Wow." They said. Stella went to Mac.

"This is beautiful."

"I'm surprised. Who helped you?" Jess asked her husband.

"That hurts honey. To think that you don't think that five of NYPD's finest men couldn't pull this off by ourselves."

"Your men."

"And you tell us we're sexist." Don pulled her closer. The door opened again and Adam stepped off with Kendall. Behind them was Hawkes with a dark haired woman with caramel skin and deep brown eyes. Her curly hair rivaled Stella's. "Wow." Jess hit him in the stomach.

"Everybody, I want you to meet my girlfriend Kerry Palmer. Kerry these are my friends and colleagues. Mac and his wife Stella, Danny and his wife Lindsay, Don and his wife Jess, and finally Adam and his girlfriend Kendall."

"It's so nice to finally put a name to a face." Kerry said taking turned shaking hands with everyone. "Sheldon tells me a lot about you."

"Really?" Danny smiled. He looked at Hawkes. "Can't shut up about us can you?" Lindsay smacked Danny.

"Be nice or you'll be sleeping on the couch."

"Alright." Danny held up his hands. "The abuse I take." Danny muttered. Lindsay just gave him the eyes.

"So Kerry. What do you do?"

"I'm a third grade teacher at the elementary school down the street."

"Oh that's cool. Maybe you'll see our children." Jess said

"You have more?"

"Oh no. Not at the moment. I'm only six months along with my first."  
"And I'm seven with my first." Lindsay said

"My son is two months old." Stella said. She handed Kerry a picture.

"Oh he's so adorable."

"Thank you."

"Shall we eat?" Mac asked. They all took their places at the table.

"So how exactly did you and Hawkes meet?" Lindsay asked

"Oh." Kerry blushed. "Umm…"

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_Hey Mac. I have a small family emergency. Can I take the afternoon?"_

"_Sure. Everything ok?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_You and Lindsay close the case?"_

"_He confessed in interrogation."_

"_You didn't let her go in did you? Danny will have your head."_

"_I told her no but she said she was three months pregnant and barley showing. I locked the door after I went in."_

"_I'd hurry up and leave if I were you." Mac pointed out to a mad Lindsay ranting and raving to an unsuspecting Danny in their office. "I'll go do damage control."_

"_Thanks." Hawkes looked at the strip of paper and headed off in the right direction. He arrived at the elementary school and walked into the office._

"_Hello sir. May I help you?"_

"_Hi, I'm here to pick up my nephew. Damien Hawkes."_

"_ID please." The woman checked. "I'll call him down. Will he be returning?"_

"_No. His mom is having his sister and wants him to be there." The woman called the classroom._

"_He'll be about ten minutes. He's finishing up a project."_

"_Ok." Hawkes was sitting in a chair when he saw a stack of paper trying to open the door. "Here let me get that for you." Hawkes opened the door and took most of the paper._

"_Thanks." The woman blew a curl from her face. "Kerry Palmer."_

"_Sheldon Hawkes." They shook hands._

"_Can I have my hand back?"_

"_Oh!" He dropped it._

"_And the paper?" Hawkes blushed and put it in her arms. "Thanks."_

"_Your welcome."_

_**END OF FLASH BACK:**_

"Ahh." The girls said.

"That was so cute."

"Dude did you really blush?" Don asked Hawkes

"What? Like you don't blush." He asked back

"I don't."

"Oh really Donald?" His wife raised an eyebrow at him.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_Four older brothers and a detective sergeant for a father. Your old man dust you for prints when you got home from a date?"_

"_Well if it was up to them I wouldn't have known boys existed until I was 21."_

"_I'm sure the boys knew you existed."_

"_Is that a line, Flack? Did you just bust out your game on me? It was, wasn't it? Look at you. You're blushing." Jess laughed_

"_My game. Game. I have no game. But if I did, that's probably as good as it gets."_

"_I think it's pretty good."_

_**END OF FLASH BACK:**_

"Don buddy. You need some work."

"Hey, I caught her just fine with that line. Look at yourself."

"I didn't need to bust a line with Montana."

"Montana?" Kerry was confused.

"That would be me. It's like baby or sweetie in Danny's mind. It's where I'm from."

"So Kendall, Adam. Please tell us how it was that you two happened." Stella asked

"We were running DNA and fingerprints." Kendall started.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_Adam where are those results?" Danny asked. Stella was out and so was Mac. Which left Danny in charge. Lindsay and Jess were both five and four months pregnant respectfully so they were on limited duty. Leaving Danny, Don, Adam, and Hawkes._

"_I'm getting there. You aren't the only person who needs something."_

"_Here. Let me finish and you can run down to Finger Prints and get Hawkes prints." Lindsay said. She pressed a kiss to Danny's cheek as she passed.  
"You sure?" Adam was slightly scared that Danny would yell for putting more work on his wife._

"_Positive. Now go before you get really behind." Lindsay pushed him out the door. He headed to the other part of the lab._

"_Hey Kendall."_

"_Adam." Kendall held up a folder. "There are the prints you sent down. I got a hit in AFIS for the prints on the window. Came back to a Mick Andrews." Kendall pasted it to him.  
"Thanks." Adam when to head back out but stopped. He turned back around. "Kendall?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You umm…you want to go out…with me. Like…on a date…maybe. If you don't want to you don't have to. I mean…" Kendall pressed a kiss to his lips._

"_I would love to go out with you." She wrote her address on his arm. "Pick me up there around eight."_

_**END OF FLASH BACK:**_

"Adam." Danny and Don laughed at the pink blush. They ate dinner and swapped stories. Mac had arranged a comfortable lounge area.

"I can't believe you got married in Vegas." Lindsay and Danny laughed. "Now that was after she went undercover?"

"Yeah. That's when I realized I loved her." Danny said answering Kerry's question  
"So when we went to Vegas for a seminar. We got pretty trashed. The next morning we woke up naked, in bed, with new rings on." Lindsay said.

"I can't wait till their kids ask them how they got married and why their wedding picture is with Elvis." Don laughed.

"Of course the true fairytale wedding was Stella and Mac's." Jess grinned

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Mac stood up at the alter. The music started and the door was opened to reveal Jess. She took two steps before she was met by Don. Together they went up the aisle. When the doors reopened Lindsay was there and repeated what Jess did with Danny. Danny took the best man's spot while Lindsay was the maid of honor. There was silence. Danny leaned up to Mac. "Take a deep breath and relax. She can smell when your nervous."_

"_Danny." Danny stood straight. The wedding march began and he leaned into Mac again._

"_Oh and remember to call her ma'am." Mac shot him a murderous look. The doors opened and Stella entered. __**(For all three girls dresses and Stella's wedding dress. Look on my profile)**__._

"_Wow."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK:**_

"I thought he was going to pass out right there on the alter." Danny said.

"Your lucky I didn't throw you off the alter with your god damn squabbling in my ear." Mac muttered as every one laughed. Lindsay kissed Danny's pout.

"Don't pout baby."

"I don't pout." Danny said. Lindsay shook her head on him.

"Whatever you say baby."

"You love being mean to me." Danny kissed her head.

"You two are so cute together." Kerry said

"You should have seen them before this. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife. Thank god they finally decided to have sex."  
"Shut it Adam."

"Baby ears." Jess and Lindsay scolded putting their hands over their bellies.

"They can't hear us."

"My baby book says they can. So when you talk to them for nine months when they come out, they know your voice." Lindsay said, "Plus with Dan here the baby's first words are either going to be Yankees, baseball, Montana, or a curse word."

"Hey. I have toned down my language."

"I know baby."

**

* * *

**

**We have some team fluff. Getting to know Kerry and Kendall. They will be seen again in the story. I hope you enjoyed chapter seven. I started the story kind of in the middle. So with this chapter I wanted to show before the were all pregnant. Don't forget to review. Review = me happy and chapters :)**

**Preview:  
**Lindsay's cell rang. "Oh my god. This man is going to drive me crazy." Lindsay hit accept. "Yes baby?"  
"Are you ok? No labor pains?"  
"The only pain I have is one in the ass and that's just you."  
"Now I'm worried and your teasing me."  
"Oh don't pout."

**-SexyPunk54-**


	8. Heartbeats

**DISCLAIMER: Go to first chapter. Here is the eight chapter. It's kind of short but it is packed full of action. ****Hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

**Heartbeat:**

"Mmm stay in bed."

"I can't. I'm meeting Stella and Jess in an hour." Lindsay whined

"So why are you getting up now?"

"In case you haven't noticed. I have a huge basketball under my shirt. Which makes getting up and moving around a little hard. Now help me out of bed." Danny didn't let his nine months pregnant wife see him roll his eyes. He just climbed out of bed, walked to her side, and helped her up. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Danny grabbed his pants.

"What are you doing?"

"Going with you."

"Danny, it's your day off. You just worked a 36 hour shift. Go back to sleep."

"I'll be fine."

"No. The diner is just down the block. I'll be fine."

"Your nine months pregnant and can go into labor at anytime."

"I'll call if I do." Lindsay pushed him on the bed. "I have Stella and Jess if something happens." Lindsay went into the bathroom to get dressed. An hour later she was waddling her way to the diner. "Hey." Lindsay said taking a seat.

"Hey." Jess said

"You ok?"

"I look like a whale."

"I tried to tell her she doesn't." Stella said as her hands moved under the blanket covering her chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Breastfeeding." Stella said. She put Nick in his seat and fixed herself. "Mac hates it when I do it in public. He thinks everyone is looking at me."

"You alright?" Jess asked Lindsay.

"Yeah. I'm nine months pregnant and uncomfortable."

"Hi, my name's Maggie. What can I get you for a drink?"

"Tea." They all said

"Have you decided what your having?" The gave the woman their order. "I'll be right back with your drinks."

"Mac and I decided that we want another baby. We're gonna wait till Nick's at least two before we start trying."

"I never want to waddle again." Jess said.

"I wouldn't mind having another baby." Lindsay said, "Plus. Who are we to deprive the world of such beautiful children."

"Oh I can't wait to get the first group picture of them together." Stella laughed

Lindsay's cell rang. "Oh my god. This man is going to drive me crazy." Lindsay hit accept. "Yes baby?"

"Are you ok? No labor pains?"

"The only pain I have is one in the ass and that's just you."

"Now I'm worried and your teasing me."

"Oh don't pout."

"We've been over this. I don't pout."

"Whatever honey. My foods here and I'm hungry. Love you." Lindsay hung up. She put her phone back in her purse.

"Weren't you the one that said reap the rewards of being pregnant?"

"That was when he was bringing me breakfast in bed, rubbing my feet, and taking bubble baths with me. Not calling every five minutes and up my ass constantly." Lindsay grumbled. The waitress sat down their food.

"Enjoy." She said. The girls dug into their breakfast. Nick sat cooing in his carrier.

"How's daycare working out?" Jess asked Stella. The three had decided to placed their children in the lab daycare. Stella, having given birth first, was the first to try it.

"It's nice. I just miss him."

"How can you miss him when your always down there."

"Shut up." Stella grinned. She looked at her baby boy. "I can't help it if he's just to adorable."

"A duh. Look who he came from." Lindsay said

"Wait till you have yours."

"I hope he/she have Danny's blue eyes."

"They are gorgeous. Then your hair and your nose." Jess said.

"Of course Jess's kid with Don's completion and hair and your eyes."

"Then watch them all join the NYPD."

"I don't think so. Danny's already stated more then once that if this baby is a girl. She's not getting close to the NYPD. Plus he told me that he will not force them to do something they don't want to do. He said they could be a bum and lived with us forever and he wouldn't care. To that I raised my eyebrows and shot him a dirty look."

"Children? How many you plan on having?"

"Well Danny wants a baseball team but I talked him out of that."

"How? He's a very determined man when he wants something."

"I told him once he starts pushing them out then we'd talk about the baseball team. He told me if he could, he would."

"That is such bullshit." Jess laughed with the girls. "They would say that right up until it would be time to deliver."

"It's true."

"Mac always lets me get up at three am. I asked him why he couldn't do it. He told me that he didn't have the equipment required for it."

"I'd slap him."

"I pumped some milk and put it in the fridge."

"No more excuses. I have to go to Baby's 'R Us." Jess and Lindsay said. Jess's phone rang. "That would be my pain in the ass." Jess flipped her phone open. "Hey babe."

"Hey. Just callin' to check on you. No one's gone into labor have they?"

"Don't jinx us Don and no, Lindsay and I haven't gone into labor."

"You having a good time?"

"Yes."

"What are you talking about?"

"Girl stuff. Where are you?"

"With Dan. I called to check on my wife."

"Whatever. Goodby…"

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

Earlier in the morning Don and Danny were heading up the stairs to Danny's apartment. After getting breakfast at Starbucks the boys were going to play some pool. "She just hung up on me." Danny said in disbelief

"Maybe you shouldn't call her every five minutes."

"I do not…every ten minutes and don't just point at me. You do it too."

"What are you five?"

"Six and a half." Danny said. Don shook his head.

"I'm going to call me wife."

"While you do that. I'm going to change."

"What are you a girl?"

"No but these are my pajamas. You dragged me right out of bed." Danny was in the bedroom less then five minutes when he heard

"JESS! JESS!"

Danny ran out of the bedroom in only his jeans. "What's wrong?"

"I heard gunshots. Then screaming and more gunshots." Danny threw on shirt and shoes.

"They're just down the street." Danny and Don took off out of the apartment. When they got there, there was already five police cars.

"JESS!"  
"Linds! Stella!" Danny yelled

"Danny."

Danny and Don turned around. "Oh god."

* * *

**Oh no I left it on a cliffy! But don't worry, I'll update soon. But you have to let me know if you like it. Reviews = Chapters and a happy author. So review if you like it. Or review if you don't.**

**Preview:  
**Lindsay found herself in the hospital chapel. She took a seat in one of the pews. Staring up at the cross that hung above.

**Oh what's going to happen? You'll have to read and see :)**

**-SexyPunk54-**


	9. Tears

**DISCLAIMER: GO TO FIRST CHAPTER. Now to see who got shot, who lives, and maybe who dies? I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Tears:**

Don rushed to Jess's side. She had a bullet wound to her shoulder and her stomach. "The baby. Don the baby."

"Shh, breath. Both of you are going to be fine." Don lifted her into his arms. "I got you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Danny nodded at Don. Running a hand over his wife's head.  
"Where you hit? Stella?"

"No." Stella looked over her son. He was fussy and scared so Stella lifted him from his carrier. "Shh baby, mommy's got you."

"STELLA!" Mac's voice cut through the small diner.

"I'm over here." Stella let him take his son from her arms. Checking for himself that they were both ok.

"Danny, I saw Don with Jess."

"There's a lot of blood." Danny gestured to the spot his best friend had lifted his wife from.

"We need to go check on Jess." Lindsay said

"I want you to get checked first." Danny said

"I'm fine. I just want to make sure Jess is okay." Lindsay went to stand up but got dizzy.

"Oh no. Your getting checked out." Lindsay went to protest. "Then we'll check on Jess." When they got to the hospital the doctor did not have good news.

"I'm concerned about your blood pressure. We can't determine if it's just because of what happened."

"Is there any danger to my baby?"

"Not now but you need to rest and avoid stress. You should be fine till you deliver."

"Thank you." Danny nodded and helped Lindsay up. They found Don with Stella, Mac, and Nick.

"How is she?" Lindsay asked Don.

"In surgery. They have to deliver the baby." Don said, "Stella told me you were checked out?"

"I'm…"

"Her blood pressure is high." Danny said making her sit.

"The doctor said it could be just what happened." Mac's phone beeped.

"Danny. Sinclair wants us at the lab. Hawkes is taking the evidence back as we speak."

"And he expects us to come?"

"Go." Lindsay said

"Stel, they're going to need everybody." Mac said almost regrettably. Stella nodded

"Are you sure your going to be okay?" Danny asked Lindsay

"I'll be fine. Go catch the bastards that did this." Lindsay kissed him then he kissed her belly.

"Love you. Love you too kiddo." Danny touched Don's shoulder before leaving.

Lindsay took Don's larger hand in hers. "She's gonna be okay. They both are."

"They have to be."

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

When the three made it to the lab, Hawkes was there. "How's Jess?" Hawkes asked

"She was in surgery when we left." Stella said. She had dropped Nick off at the lab's daycare.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"What about Lindsay?"

"She's with Don." Danny said. He was still deeply worried about his wife. "I can't believe I'm stuck here while she's there."

"How was Don?" Adam asked

"Trying hard to keep it in." Danny said. Rubbing his tired eyes. "Alright. Lets find these bastards."

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

Lindsay found herself in the hospital chapel. She took a seat in one of the pews. Staring up at the cross that hung above. "Please let Jess and the baby be okay. Don doesn't need this." Lindsay's face contorted in pain. "Hey there little one. Stop kicking mommy. She's trying to talk to God here and help Aunt Jess and Uncle Don." Lindsay ran a soothing palm over her expanding stomach. "Oh god. Easy there kiddo."

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

Don frowned when he noticed Lindsay had been gone for a really long time. So he grabbed a nurse that was walking by. "Excuse me. Have you seen the girl I was with. Short, curly hair, almost nine months pregnant?"

"Umm…I think I seen her going into the chapel."  
"Thanks." Don walked in the chapel to see Lindsay hunched over in the pew. "LINDSAY!"

"Oh god. Don…the baby. You have to tell Danny to pick the baby." Lindsay muttered before passing out. Don lifted her into his arms.

"HELP! I need a doctor!" Don yelled.

They laid her on a stretcher. "What's her name?"

"Lindsay Messer." Don watched them wheel her out of his sight. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Messer."

"Danny, it's Don. Lindsay passed out in Chapel at the hospital."  
"Is she okay?"

"I don't know. They took her back."

"I'll be there in five minutes." Danny hung up his phone and tore off his lab coat.

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"Don!" Danny yelled with Mac, Stella, Adam, and Hawkes were making there way to the two behind him. "Where's Lindsay?"

"They didn't tell me anything."

"Oh god. The baby?"

"I don't know. They just took her back."

Danny rested his head in his hands. He did something he hadn't done in years. Pray. "_Please god. Make sure Lindsay, Jess, and the babies they carry make it through all this. I can't live without Lindsay. She told me to pick the baby over her. How do I make that choice if it comes down to it? I can't lose either of them. I may have screwed-up many times in the past but I love her and the baby. They're my life_."

"Dan?"

Danny looked up at Stella. "Yeah?"

"Mac's gonna grab some coffee. You want some?"

"No I'm fine." Danny said

"Listen to me. Lindsay is a fighter. She's gonna to pull through. So will your son or daughter. You're half of their DNA. This kids going to be stubborn as hell."

"Thanks Stel."

"Dan." Don nudged him. Both men looked up to see two surgeons making there way towards them.

"Mr. Messer."

"Mr. Flack."

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"We were able to deliver. Congratulations. You're the proud father of twin girls."

"Twins? As in two?"  
"Two girls. They're in the nursery."

"My wife?"

"Surgery went very well. We have her in recovery. She'll be moved up to her room shortly."

"Thank you."

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"Your wife's heart stopped beating on the table. We were halfway through the delivery. Any shock could have killed the baby. We delivered the baby and shocked your wife's heart back into rhythm. I am sorry but it seems your wife has slipped into a coma."

"A coma? For how long?"

"We don't know the full extent yet. We're still running some test. We are hoping it's just the bodies way of healing itself. Your daughter is in the nursery."

"It was a girl?"

"She's very healthy."

"Thank you."

**

* * *

**

**Sorry it's sort of short. The next chapter should be longer. Who's in a coma? Who had twins? You'll have to wait for the next chapter. :) Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing. As always chapters = reviews and a happy me.**

**Preview:  
**Danny sat next to Lindsay. Don looked at his wife in the hospital bed.

**-SexyPunk54-**


	10. Names

**DISCLAIMER: GO TO FIRST CHAPTER. Hope you enjoy the chapter. As the title kind of gives away. We'll be finding out who's in a coma and who isn't. And the babies names. So on with the story...**

**

* * *

**

**Names:**

Danny sat next to Lindsay. He had yet to go to the nursery. "Hey Montana. It's been a crazy couple of days. I would give anything to go back. Go back and keep you in the bed. I haven't been down to the nursery. I'm waiting on you. Just so you know. Hawkes caught the bastards that shot up the dinner. They were two young kids looking for a thrill. And look where you are? You here in this hospital bed."

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

Don looked at his wife in the hospital bed. "Do you know how scared I was. When I heard the gun shots through the phone. Knowing I wasn't there to protect you. It nearly killed me Jess. Not knowing if I lost everything that ever meant something to me. Or Danny or Mac did." Don put his head on her bed. He felt a soft hand run through his hair and lifted his head.

"Have you seen them yet?" Jess asked

"Not yet. I was waiting for you."

"How's Danny holding up?"

"I don't know. After he heard the news he went her room and said he didn't want anymore to bother him."

"Mr. and Mrs. Flack?" The nurse came in.

"Yes."

"I'm just here to check your vitals."

"Can we see our girls?" Jess asked

"Sure. I'll bring them up to the room. Give me about ten minutes."

"Thank you." The nurse left. "Go check on Danny."

"Ok. I'll be back in ten minutes to see those babies."

"We're not going anywhere." Don headed down the hall to Lindsay's room. He opened the door and went in. "Hey buddy."

Danny looked up. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be your wife."

"She wanted me to check on you. How are you holding up?"

"My wife's in coma. How do you think I am?"

Don was taken back by Danny's tone. "Have you seen your daughter yet?"

"Not yet."

"Go see her."

"I'm fine. I got to be here in case Montana wakes up."

"Danny…"

"I'm fine. Go be with your wife."

"Don't snap at me."

"What do you want from me?" Danny snapped slamming his fist into the table. "My wife is laying in hospital bed in a fucking coma."

"And your daughter needs you. Get up."

"S'cuse me?"

"Get. Up." Don pulled him up.

"Get the hell off me." Don pulled him down to the nursery. Pushing his face against the glass.

"You see that little girl in there? Wrapped in that pink blanket. You helped make that. You and Lindsay. She's living and breathing and she needs her father. So stop wallowing in your stupid self-pity and go hold her."

"What if I fail her too?"

"Fail? What are you talking about?"

"I should have stayed with Lindsay. I should have gotten here sooner. This would have never happened."

"You can't blame yourself for things you couldn't change. Yeah this is hard. We don't know _when_ Lindsay is going to wake up. But there is someone else depending on you now."

"And you have three. Go be with your wife." Danny spoke much softer this time. "I'm fine I promise."

"I'll stop by later." Don said before he headed back to his wife's room. Don was half way down the hallway when Danny called out his name. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." After Don walked away Danny took a deep breath and tapped on the glass.

"Can I help you?"

"My wife just had a baby. I was wondering if my daughter could be brought to her room."

"Sure. Let me just scan your bracelet." Danny held out his left hand with his hospital bracelet hanging there. "It's almost time for her bottle. We can show you how to feed her if you like?"

"That'd be great."

"I'll bring her up to your wife's room in just a few minutes."

"Thanks." Danny went to sit up with his wife. He took her hand in his. "You have to get better. So I can show both of you off to the world. I can't raise a baby by myself. We promised each other we would raise our baby together."

_**Flashback:**_

"_Montana?" Danny muttered reaching over to pull her closer. All he was met with was cold sheets. Telling him she had been gone from the bed awhile. "Montana?" Danny got out of bed. He was headed for the living room but saw the light on in the nursery. "Baby? What are you doing out of bed?"_

"_Couldn't get comfortable." Lindsay gently pushed herself in the rocking chair._

"_So you thought you'd find it in a wood rocking chair? Why did you wake me up?"_

"_You just got done work and you were tired. I wasn't going to bother you cause I couldn't sleep."_

"_I put you like this. You don't sleep, I don't sleep. We're in this together."_

"_What if we don't have a choice?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_My grandmother died giving birth. What if I'm not strong enough?"_

"_Hey. Listen to me." Danny raised her eyes to his. "You are one of the strongest women I know. You are going to come through this just fine."_

"_How can you be so calm?"_

"_Baby I am anything but calm. I am terrified that I could lose you both. But you know what a wise man once told me?"_

"_What?'_

"_It's okay to break in each other's arms. We're both trying to be strong for the other one." Lindsay nodded and let the first few tears slip out._

"_So you wouldn't be mad if I broke now?"_

"_I could never be mad at you. If you want to cry and scream or throwing something. We'll cry, scream, and throw things together." The flood gates opened and Lindsay cried her fears into Danny's chest._

_**End Of Flashback:**_

"So you see. You have to get through this."

"Mr. Messer?" The nurse rolled the bassinet in with one hand while the other held a bottle. "You ready?"

"Is here good?" Danny asked pointing to the chair.

"You're fine." The nurse lifted the baby up. "Support the head the cradle her body. There you go." Danny went misty eyed over the tiny baby in his arms. "Here's the bottle. Rub the nipple against her lips and she'll latch on." The nurse left after he got the hang of it.

"Oh my god. Montana look at what we made. She's so beautiful."

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"Don those are horrible names." Jess said rolling her eyes. "I am not naming my daughters Bess and Tess. They sound like two cows."

"Mommy has no imagination." Don muttered to one of his sleeping daughters that lay in his arms.

"Oh I have an imagination alright. I can imagine you sleeping on the couch for a long time."

"Ouch baby. You wound me." Don gently laid his daughter down. He gazed down at both of them of a few minutes.

"I want their names to mean something?"

"What about Alanah and Bryna. Alanah means little rock and Bryna means strong one in Irish."

"Babe…those are perfect. I get to pick the middle names." Jess looked at the sleeping baby in her arms and grinned. "You are Alanah Keegan Flack." Jess looked at her other daughter. "Her name will be Bryna Rylee Flack."

"Those are gorgeous. Just like our girls and you."

"You're a liar. I look like crap."

"Having kids have mad you mean."  
"I didn't even feel it." The words slipped out before she could stop them. "Don…I."  
"It okay. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

"Not being there of you."

"Don we've been over this. I don't blame you and shouldn't blame yourself. The girls and I are fine and we're healthy."

"Okay."

"Now let's just concentrate on our daughters."

**

* * *

**

**And chapter ten is done. We have about six more chapters to go. Please review. Reviews = quicker chapters and a happy me. :) Tell me what you think. Even if you hated it. Just be gentle.**

**Preview:  
**"Oh crap. I left my phone in the room. I got to run back and get it." Don went into Lindsay's room. He crossed the room to her bedside. "I don't know if you can hear me Linds...

**-SexyPunk54-**


	11. Hope

**DISCLAIMER: GO TO FIRST CHAPTER. Wow! 11 Chapters Down and only 5 more to go. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Hope:**

"Hey baby." Danny leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his wife's head. "The doctors say your getting better. All you have to do now is wake up. God you should see our little girl. She's getting so big and it's only been a month."

"Danny?"

Danny looked up as Flack entered the room. "Yeah?"

"Gigi is getting hungry and I didn't have her bottle." Danny got up and took his one month old daughter from his best friend. Giovanna Gabrielle Messer stared up at her father.

"Hi Bambina. Were you getting hungry." Flack watched his best friend sit in the chair and pull out of bottle. "There you go."

"How's she doing?"

Danny looked up from his daughter to his wife. "She's just got to wake up. The docs say her vitals are strong. She just won't wake up."

"What have the doctors said about that?"

"Same thing they said with Louie. The longer she stays in a coma, the chances of her coming out of it decrease."

"She's going to wake Dan. You just have to believe it."

"It's getting harder and harder. Lindsay and Gigi are my world. I don't know what I would do if I lose Lindsay." Danny bit his lip to keep the tears in.

"Why don't you eat dinner with me and Jess and the girls."

"Don…"

"Jess is worried about you. We all are. Just come have dinner with us."

Danny laid his daughter against his shoulder, burping her. He sighed and looked at his best friend. "Okay. I'll come to dinner."  
"Great. I'll call Jess and tell her you said yes." Don pulled out his phone.

Danny brushed her hair back and kissed Lindsay's head. "Hey baby. Gigi and I'll be back later. We're going to have dinner with Jess, Don, and the Girls." Danny placed her hand on her bedside.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Danny put Gigi in her car seat and they headed down the hallway.

"Oh crap. I left my phone in the room. I got to run back and get it." Don went into Lindsay's room. He crossed the room to her bedside. "I don't know if you can hear me Linds. And I might just be talking to myself but I believe you can hear me. Danny is losing it without you. Your little girl, the one you fought so hard for, she needs you. You have to wake up because Danny won't survive. He'll be alive but he won't live. What are we all going to do if you don't wake up. You're my baby sister Linds. Blood or not your still family and I love you." Don kissed her head before rejoining Danny and Gigi.

"What took so long?"

"Couldn't find it." Don drove them to his and Jess's new apartment. "You haven't been up here have you."

"No." Danny got Gigi out and they headed up stairs.

"Baby I'm home."  
"Shh…I just got Lana and Brie to settle down."

"Sorry."

"It's good to see you." Jess gave Danny a hug. "I hope you don't mind but I invited Mac, Stella, and the baby."

"Why would I mind?" Danny placed Gigi's carrier on the floor by the couch.

"Oh she gets cuter every time I see her." Jess coo'd over the baby. Just then the baby monitor crackled to life. "Oh Brie's up." Jess rushed to the twins room.

"How does she know which twin it is. Don't all babies scream the same?" Danny asked

"I thought so. I can only tell them apart by the eyes. Lana's got my blue eyes and Brie's got Jess's brown ones." Don said.

"Everything about Gigi just screams Lindsay. Except the eyes. She's got my eyes. Don how am I suppose to look at her if Lindsay doesn't make it. Look into an exact replica of my wife."

"You haven't lost her yet and there is still hope. She could still wake up. Plus you should be thankful she looks like Lindsay instead of your ugly mug." Danny let out a little laugh. There was a knock on the door and Don went to go answer it. "Hey you three." He let Mac, Stella, and baby Nick into the apartment.

"Don who's at…" Jess came down the hallway and stopped when she saw who it was. "Hey. Glad you could make it."

"What smells so good?" Stella asked holding baby Nick while Mac took a seat on the couch.

"My mother's ham. My dad gave me the recipe and you all are my guinea pigs."

"Babe, don't scare them off before they had dinner." Don said, "Was Brie alright?"

"I think she sneezed and it scared her." Jess reassured Don.

After dinner with his friends, Danny headed back to the apartment. He laid Gigi in her bed and placed a kiss on her head. "Good night sweetheart. Sweet dreams." Danny had just fallen asleep when his cell phone rang. "Messer."

"Mr. Messer, this is Dr. Beck, your wife's neurologist."

"What happened? Is Lindsay ok?"

"There was a spike in your wife's brain pattern."  
"Is that a good thing?"

"We think she might be coming out of the coma."

"I'll be down there as soon as I can." Danny hung up and immediately dialed another number.  
"Hello?"

"Mac. It's Danny. I'm sorry it's late but I need someone to watch Gigi while I go to the hospital."

"What's wrong? What happened to Lindsay?"

"There was a spike in her brain pattern. They think she might be coming out of her coma."

"Danny that's great. I'll be there in twenty minutes to pick up Gigi."

"Thanks."

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"Mmm…who was that?" Stella asked as Mac got out of bed.

"That was Danny."

"Everything okay?"

"Sort of. Lindsay's doctor called and there was some spike in brain pattern. They think she might be waking up."

"Oh that's wonderful."  
"I'm going to get Gigi and bring her back here."

"I'll set up Nick's play pen in here."  
"Thanks." Mac dressed and grabbed his keys. "I love you."  
"I love you too. Be careful."

"I will." Mac drove to Danny's apartment.  
"I'm sorry to call you in the middle of the night." Danny said when he opened the door.  
"Don't worry about. I'm gonna take Gigi over to Stella and mine's apartment. Call me if Lindsay wakes up."  
"I will." Danny kissed his daughter on the head. "Daddy loves you Bambina. I'm going to see if mommy's waking up. You have to go with Uncle Mac but I'll come get you as soon as I can. I love you so much." Danny gave her to Mac.  
"I'll lock up on my way out." Mac reassured. Danny left his daughter. When he got to the hospital, he quickly got to his wife's room.

"Hello Mr. Messer."

"Dr. Beck."

"Your wife is showing signs of coming out of her coma. We were hoping maybe if someone she knew was to talk to her…then she would wake up. I'll give you some privacy." Danny walked in and sat in his normal spot by her bed.

"Hey baby…it's me. The doctor said your close to waking up. Baby I need you to open your eyes. I need you to look up and smile at me." Danny looked up at the monitor. Watching her heart rate get a little higher. "There is so much we still have to do. Raise our daughter, have at least six more kids. My ma and you still have to cook dinner together. Remember when you promised her that? You wanted to do it that night but you were 8 and half months pregnant and I wouldn't let you. So just wake up. Cause you have a daughter that wants to meet you." Lindsay's eye lids started to flutter. "Lindsay? Baby can you hear me?"

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"Don…phone's ringing." Jess pushed at Don's chest. "Get it before the girls wake up and I kill you."

"I'm getting it." Don reached out and got his cell phone. "Ello?"

"Don? It's Mac."

"Something wrong?"

"Danny's heading back to the hospital. The doctor thinks that Lindsay is close to waking up."  
"Are you serious. Mac…hot damn that's great."

"I have Gigi and just wanted to keep you up to date. I don't think Danny's mind is on anything else."

"I bet. Thanks for calling."

"Your welcome."  
"Call if you hear anything else."

"I will."

Don hung up the phone. Jess was now sitting up in bed. "What's going on?"

"The doctors think that Lindsay's going to wake up. That was Mac, Danny's heading into the hospital, he just wanted to keep us up to date."

"Oh baby. Danny must be deliriously happy. What about Gigi?"

"Mac's with her." Don cuddled up to his wife.  
"I'm so happy for them. Danny wouldn't know what to do with himself if he truly lost her."

"We'd be there for him. Let's just pray that she wakes up." Don kissed her head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

Danny waited on baited breath. "Baby…"

Dr. Beck walked into the room. "Excuse me." Danny moved to the end of Lindsay's bed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Mrs. Messer. Can you hear me?"

"Mmmm." Lindsay moaned a little. Dr. Beck took a pen light and shinned it in her eyes.

"Lindsay…" Danny moved to the other side of Lindsay. Taking her hand in his. "Baby it's me."

"What are you doing here? What happened?" Lindsay asked. Her throat was raw without use for the past month

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? I'm your husband."

"Husband? Danny are you on something? We barley like each other."

**

* * *

**

**And we have the conclusion of chapter eleven. What'cha think? Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think. Reviews = quicker updates and a happier author :) The next chapter deals with Danny rehashing the past with Lindsay.**

**Preview  
:**Danny sat in the chair beside Lindsay bed and told her their history. Lindsay listened with interest. Storing things in her mind incase she needed them later. Danny took a deep breath. Preparing himself to tell her about their wedding. "So after the Holly case we admitted that there was something between us...

**-SexyPunk54-**


	12. Storytelling

**DISCLAIMER: GO TO FIRST CHAPTER. Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**Storytelling:**

"Barley like each other? Sweetie what are talking about?"

"Stop calling me sweetie, it's a little creep. And you were…are mean to me. You told me to call Mac sir when you knew he hated that."

"Mrs. Messer…"

"Whoa who?"

"Lindsay, what is the last thing you remember before waking up?"

"Mac and I had just finished the case with the headless guy in Central Park." Lindsay said. Dr. Beck looked at Danny.

"That was only a few days after Lindsay arrived in New York."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About a month." Dr. Beck said

"What's today's date? How much do I not remember."

"Lindsay's you've been in New York for a little over two years." Danny said.

"What?" Lindsay tried to sit up but was stop by the pain. "What happened to me? Did I get shot?"

"I'll give you two some time." Dr. Beck left the couple alone in the room.

"Danny?"

"Linds…" Danny went to grab her hand but she pulled it away. Danny tried to conceal the hurt in his eyes when she pulled away.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing sorry about. It's not your fault you don't remember we're married." Lindsay gazed down at the matching bands on their left hands.

"It's really true…we're married."

"Yea."

"Tell me what happened?"

"What do you mean."

"I mean the last thing I remember is that case. I remember going home and going to bed but that's it before I wake up here. Tell me what happened after that."

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"Was that Danny?" Stella asked when Mac hung up the phone.

"Yeah. That was him." Mac sat his cell on the table. Stella wrapped her arms around him.

"What's wrong? Is she still in the coma?"

"No…she woke up."  
"That's great."

"But she doesn't remember anything. Danny said that last thing she remember is all the way in her first few weeks here in New York."

"Oh god. How's Danny dealing with that? How's she doing?"

"He hanging in there. She was a little shocked to find out they were married but she wants to know what happened. He's said he was going to tell her everything. He also that to hold off coming to the hospital till she's had time to process everything." Stella nodded and picked up her cell phone.

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

Danny sat in the chair beside Lindsay bed and told her their history. Lindsay listened with interest. Storing things in her mind incase she needed them later. Danny took a deep breath. Preparing himself to tell her about their wedding. "So after the Holly case we admitted that there was something between us. Some how we ended up going to a seminar in Vegas. It got over a little early and the room was still paid for, for two more days. We decided we were going to drink the bar dry. The next morning we woke up in bed together, naked, with matching rings. That was the first time we had, had sex. And we were both too drunk to remember it. I didn't know what to do. You didn't either. We decided together that we talk about it. We determined that what had happened wasn't a mistake. That it was a good thing that fate through our way. We stayed married. After we returned to New York. Everyone at the lab was thrilled. Stella was crying and jumping up and down. Mac gave me that 'hurt her and I'll kill you' speech."

"These are really good rings to get at a Elvis chapel."

"Oh those I got after the wedding. I didn't like the look of the rings. They looked cheap to me. So I went out after work. Your face was so surprise."

_**Flashback:**_

"_Montana? Baby?" Danny called out into their apartment. It was about two weeks after their trip to Vegas and they were in the process of moving everything into Danny's apartment. Boxes were everywhere._

"_In the bedroom." Danny walked into to see her sorting out closet space and her clothes. "I never knew I had so many clothes. You know I came to New York with three suitcases and four boxes. I move in here and I have six suitcases and twelve boxes. And they aren't small boxes."_

"_I'm surprise that's all you got with you and Stella going out every weekend."_

"_Shush." Lindsay tilted her head back. Danny knew what she wanted but decided to tease her._

"_Something you want?"_

"_Yes. And you know damn well what I want. So give it to me."_

"_Oh alright if I have to." Danny smirked at her and kissed her on the lips._

"_Your up to something."_

"_Who me? I'm not up to anything." Danny said_

"_Yes you are. I can read you like a book. What's up?"_

"_Ok so maybe I have something planned." Danny slipped a piece of paper into her hand. "Don't open that till you hear the door close. Ok?"_

"_Ok." Danny kissed her head before walking out of the apartment. Lindsay unfolded the note:_

**_Dear Lindsay,  
_****_If your reading this, I have already left. Look in my bottom drawer of my dresser. Get ready then meet me on the roof. _**

**_Love,_****_Your Husband_**

_Lindsay grinned and went over to the dresser. "Danny what are you up too." Twenty minutes later Lindsay walked onto the roof._

"_God you look beautiful." Danny said. He had picked out a simply, strapless black dress that reached a little above her knees. "But I can't take all the credit. Stella picked it out."_

"_I wondered why it fit so well." Lindsay teased. "Danny what are we doing up here? Your not gonna push me off are you?"_

"_Would I have paid for that dress just to push you off? Plus I love you too much to kill you." Danny wrapped his arms around her. "Come with me." Danny lead her to the side. There was lights strung up and a blanket spread out. "I figured we could watch the stars together." The couple laid there for two hours in silence. "Montana?"_

"_Hmm."_

"_There's something I have to tell you."_

_Lindsay rolled over where her head was on his chest. "What is it?"_

"_I'm not sorry that we got married in Vegas. I wish I could remember the wedding night but the night after made up for it. From the moment you walked into that tiger cage. You changed my life. I have become a better person because of you. Everything with Louie and Aiden…it hurt….really bad but I knew I had you. Even if we weren't together at the time. I love you and I always will. Forever."_

"_I love you too."_

"_Good." Danny gently took her left hand and pulled her ring off._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_This isn't my ring." Danny threw it behind him. Pulling out a blue box and opening it. "These are my rings for you."_

"_Oh Danny there beautiful" Danny slid them onto her finger. "Perfect fit."  
"Like me and you."_

_**End of Flashback:**_

"Wow. That sounds beautiful."

"It really was."

"What else has happened?"

"We have a new homicide detective. Her name is Jessica Angell. Her and Don hit it right off. They're married now. They just had two twin girls."

"What are their names?"  
"Umm Alanah Keegan and Bryna Rylee. But everyone just calls 'em Lana and Brie."  
"That's such pretty names."  
"They're beautiful too."  
"There's more isn't there?"

"Mac and Stella got married. They have a two month old son named Nicolas or Nick."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? About what?"

"I'm sorry that I can't remember anything. You or what's happened."

"There's a little bit more."  
"It's why I'm in here isn't it? Tell me what happened?"

"You, Jess, and Stella were at a diner. Two people came in to rob that place and started shooting."

"So I was shot?"

"No. Linds, Jess was shot. Once in the stomach and in the shoulder. Baby…Linds…you and Jess were both pregnant the time. You've been having problems with your blood pressure and passed out in the chapel."

"Is the baby okay." Lindsay hasn't even known about the baby for more then a minute and she already loved the tiny human being that was obviously created out of her and Danny's love.

"She's fine. She's so beautiful."

"What's her name?"

"Giovanna Gabrielle Messer."

"Where is she?"

"She's with Mac and Stella. The doctor called and said you were waking up and I just wanted to be here for you."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course. Let's wait for a more decent hour."

"Oh. Right." Lindsay and Danny chatted till a more decent hour. Both fell asleep with Danny in the chair and his head resting on the bed.

"Mr. Messer?" Danny opened his eyes and blinked at the nurse in front of him. "Your phone's been going off."

"Oh thanks." Danny unclipped it from his belt. "Hello?"

"Danny. Did I wake you?" Stella's voice registered in his brain.

"Me and Montanan fell asleep talking. Everything ok? Gigi okay?"

"Gigi's fine. We ran out of bottles and I didn't know what you gave her."

"That's ok. I'll be there to pick her up shortly. Montana wants to see her."

"Oh that's great. How is she doing?"

"Well I told her everything and she's taking it pretty good."

"I'll have Gigi ready when you get here."

"Thanks Stel."  
"It's no problem." Danny hung up. He automatically leaned up and kissed Lindsay's forehead which woke her up.

"What was that for?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just use to touching you whenever I wanted. I didn't mean to scare you."  
"You didn't…scare me. I have these butterflies when your close."

Danny smiled at her. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go pick up Gigi from Stella and Mac's then head home because I'm out of milk for the baby."

"Oh. Ok." Danny began gathering up his things.

"I'll be back in about an hour." Danny wanted to kiss her again but restrained himself. He left and went over to Stella and Mac's.

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"How did he sound on the phone?" Don asked. Stella had called Don and Jess and they had came over with the twins.

"Ok…a little stressed. He said he was going to pick up her formula and take her to see Lindsay."

"Does Lindsay know about Gigi?" Jess asked

"I'm assuming she does." Stella said. The four adults talked around coffee while the little ones were playing on the floor. "Oh they look so cute together."  
"Once Linds gets better we'll have to get a group picture done." Jess said.

"I hope she gets better. You can't really be the terrible trio without three people." Don teased.

"I'll have you know we hate that nickname."

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. As always read and review. I love to gather feedback. Review = a happy me and faster chapters lol. So we are on chapter tweleve which means we only have a few chapters left. I'm excited.**

**Preview:  
**"She's such a beautiful child." Lindsay gently traced Gigi's cheek with her finger.  
"Look at her parents."  
"Your ego fit through that door?"  
"Oh I'm proud of my daughters looks and I have a big ego."  
"Well you did call both of us beautiful."  
"See I'm thoughtful."

**-SexyPunk54-**


	13. Beautiful

**DISCLAIMER: GO TO FIRST CHAPTER! Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

**Beautiful:**

"Oh she's so beautiful." Lindsay said as Danny brought the tiny baby into the room.

"Everyone says she looks like me but I can see you in her."

"Can I…can I hold her?"

"Of course." Danny laid the sleeping baby in her arms. Gigi laid comfortably in Lindsay arms. Snuggled against her chest. Danny chuckled quietly

"What?"

"Nothing. She usually doesn't like strangers holding her. Stella almost cried when she started to cry when I gave her to Stella. She must know you're her mommy." Danny said. Gigi started to wiggle, as she opened and closed her tiny mouth. "Here. She's probably hunger." He handed her a bottle of milk. Gigi was quick to latch on.

"Wow. She likes to eat."

"She defiantly got the Messer appetite."

"And the Messer eyes. Has Valeria been around to see her?"

"How do you know my moms name?"

Lindsay looked startled. "I…I don't know. It just slipped out."

"This is a good thing. It shows your getting better. Is there anything else you remember."

"No. sorry."

"That's ok."

"Lindsay." The doctor greeted as he came in. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Happy to be awake."  
"Good, good. I want to hold you here overnight for observation but you look good to go home tomorrow."

"That soon."

"You body was finishing healing itself."

"Oh." Lindsay said gently rocking the baby.

"I'll leave you to your family. Mr. Messer, not very long. She still needs her rest."

"Okay." Danny nodded. Lindsay fed and burped the baby. "Your really good at with her."

"I have tons of cousins and nieces and nephews." Gigi fell asleep in her mother's arms. "She's such a beautiful child." Lindsay gently traced Gigi's cheek with her finger.

"Look at her parents."

"Your ego fit through that door?"

"Oh I'm proud of my daughters looks and I have a big ego."  
"Well you did call both of us beautiful."

"See I'm thoughtful."

"But you still have an ego."

"Not with you around to deflate it."

"Aww did I hurt your pride."  
"It would hurt less to get kicked in the jewels."

"You always use this language around our daughter."

"She to young to understand."

"You won't be saying that when she's starts repeating you."

"God I missed this."

"Missed what?"

"Our banter."

"We do this a lot?"  
"Almost everyday. Don says if we aren't bantering with each other then there's something wrong with us."

Lindsay laughed. The noise jostled the baby. "I'm sorry honey." Danny sat amazed as Lindsay began to sing a Italian lullaby to Gigi:

_Sonno ora il mio bambino _

_Caldo e cassaforte qui nelle mie armi_

_vicine i vostri occhi_

_Direzione fuori per sognare terra_

_Ma come vi chiudete quegli occhi_

_ricordi sempre che_

_Ti amo_

Danny didn't notice he was staring till he heard Lindsay say. "What are you staring at?" Danny shook his head.

"That lullaby."

"Oh that. That was just something drifting in my head. Is it important? I didn't know I knew Italian."

"It's a family lullaby. I use to sing it to you after we made love when we were laying in bed."

Lindsay looked down at her lap. Guilt ran through her again. She knew by looking into his eyes. Every time she remembers little bits, it still hurts him that she doesn't remember everything. "I'm sorry."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because every time I remember something it makes you sad."

"Mr. Messer, visiting hours are over." The nurse said.

"Thanks Candace." Danny said to the nurse. Lindsay reluctantly gave Gigi back to Danny. "We'll be here tomorrow to pick you up."

"Ok."

"Get some sleep." Danny kissed her forehead and this time she didn't pull away.

"You too." Lindsay said. Watching them leave her room.

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"When she coming home?" Don asked.

"In about an hour. Danny just left to go pick her up." Jess said entering the apartment.

"Are we going to have enough time?"

"Donald Flack. You underestimate the power of women." Stella said from behind them.

"That's not fair. There are two many woman in this family." Don said looking down at his two infant daughters in their carriers. "Maybe we can try again."  
"And if I have another girl?"

"Then we'll keep trying till we get a boy."

"Don't worry Jess, I got it." Stella smacked Don over the head.

"Hey. What was that for?"

"For being an idiot." Stella said

"When you start pushing out the kids. We'll have a whole house full." Jess and Stella walked away.

Don turned to see Mac leaning against the door. "I walked myself into that didn't I."

"I tried to stop you but you were to far gone."

"Ha ha." Don said.

"Don. Stop fooling around and grab me those bags." Jess yelled.

"Coming baby." Don said grabbing the bags.

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"So Montana you ready to go home?"

"Where is home exactly?" Lindsay asked. Danny, with Gigi, in her carrier, lead Lindsay to the Avalanche.

"My apartment. It was the bigger of the two when we got married."

"Ahh." Lindsay was silent most of the way home.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I just…feel like I know something."  
"Know something?"

"Like from the past two years. It's there but everything's blurry and I can't see it."

"Give it time. You'll be able to remember." Danny pulled up out front of their apartment building.

"Mrs. Messer, it's nice to see your doing ok." The doorman, Hank, said

"Thanks." The small family made it up to their apartment.

"Flick the lights will ya Montana." Lindsay reached over and turned the lights on.

"Surprise!" The bunch of people shouted.  
"Oh my." Lindsay's hand went to her mouth.

"Welcome home." Don hugged her. Lindsay was a little taken back but hugged him.

"Linds, this is Jess. Don's wife, partner, and mother of his twins." Danny introduced them.

"Hi." Lindsay said.

"Hi." Jess said. Dying to reach over and give her friend a hug. Don, sensing this, pulled her into his arms.

"Why don't you get our daughters." He whispered to her. Jess nodded and grabbed Brie and Lana's car seats. "Lindsay, let me introduce you to my heart and my soul."

"So what am I?" Jess teased

"My life.'

"Sappy." Danny grinned pushing Don in the shoulders.

"Oh like your any different." Don said.

"Boys." Jess and Stella said. Lindsay just laughed at their antics.

"Anyways. This is Bryna Riley or Brie." Don said

"And this is Alanah Keegan or Lana." Jess said.

"Oh you can defiantly tell these came from you. Look at all that dark hair." Lindsay said.

"And the first addition to the family." Stella said.

"And defiantly not the last." Don grinned.

"Nicolas Andrew but we just call him Nick." Stella proudly held her 5 month baby boy on her hip.

"He's got your eyes." Lindsay smiled. Mac took his son from Stella and got him ready for his bottle.

"Where's Adam, Kendall, Hawkes, and Kerry?" Danny asked

"Hawkes was waiting for Kerry to get done school and then they'll be over. Adam was finishing up some evidence and he had to wait for Kendall to come back from her mothers."

Danny turned to Don. "You notice how every man has to wait for the woman."

"Excuse me." All three women in the room said. They struck the same pose at the same time. Feet spread and hands on their hips. Mac smiled glad he hadn't voiced his opinion.

"Umm…" Danny was stuck.

"Daniel Mateo Messer." Stella yelled. "Your lucky I don't feel like slapping you."

"Please don't. You leave bruises." Danny said.  
"Are you scared of her?" Lindsay burst out laughing.

"No." Danny said quickly. "I just don't like bruises."

"Don't let him fool you Linds. They're all afraid of me." Stella said. There was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Danny yelled. The door opened and Adam, Kendall, Hawkes, and Kerry waked in.

"Hey guys." They all greeted.

"I'm glad to see your awake." Adam grabbed her into a hug.

"Wow. You people are huggers."

"Montana, this is Kerry, Hawkes' girlfriend, and Kendall, Adam's girlfriend."

"Hi." Lindsay said.

"How are you feeling?" Kendall asked. Both girls not really knowing how to act Lindsay.

"Ok. My brain a little fuzzy."

"Alright enough of the sap. Messer, where's the food?" Jess shook her head and slapped the back of her husband's head. "Hey. What was that for?"

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 is now complete. Which leaves only three chapters left. I'm sort of excited and sad. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, I love the feeback I get from everyone.**

This is the lullaby Lindsay sings to Gigi in English:  
_Sleep now my baby  
__Warm and safe here in my arms  
__Close your eyes  
__Drift off to dream land  
__But as you close those eyes  
__Always remember that  
__I love you_

**Preview:  
**Don rushed to the elevators where Hawkes was keeping the doors open. He looked down at Lindsay. "Come on Monroe. Don't do this to me again. Don't do this to Danny and your daughter."

**-SexyPunk54-**


	14. Joy

**DISCLAIMER: GO TO FIRST CHAPTER. Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**Joy:**

_2 Months Later_

Lindsay entered into the tall building that held the New York Crime Lab. Gigi coo'd happily in her stroller. "How's my sweet girl?" Lindsay coo'd to the baby. She headed towards the front desk.

"Lindsay."

"Umm…" Lindsay didn't recognize the woman.

"Dana. I work at the front desk." The woman, Dana, said. "Oh she is just the cutest little thing."

"Can I go up?" Lindsay asked

"Sure. Sure. Here, let me get you a visitors pass. Since you don't have your lab pass." Dana gave her, her pass. "There you go."

"Thanks." Lindsay headed up the elevator. Since this was her first time back at the lab, people quickly bombarded her when she stepped off.

Mac looked up at the commotion. "Hey people. Let her breathe." Mac broke it up. Taking Gigi from the stroller. He turned to Lindsay. "Go see your husband."

"What about…"

"I have her. Stella's got Nick in her office." Mac walked off with another word. Lindsay glanced around before heading down the hallway. She leaned against the open door jam.

"Hey."

Danny looked up. "Linds, how'd you get here? Where's Gigi?"

"I took a cab and Mac kidnapped her."

"Oh."

"I thought the three of us could go to lunch?"

"Sounds good." Danny pointed to her desk. "Why don't you sit down. I just have to finish up some paperwork then we can go to lunch."

"Ok." Lindsay took a seat and watched the screensaver on the computer. "Wow."

"What?"

"I was huge. Are you sure we didn't have two babies?"

"I'm sure. Wait a few more pictures and look at Jess."

"You better not let her catch you saying that." Don teased from the door.

"I was just comforting my wife."

"So Monroe, when you coming back to work?"

"Monroe? I thought I had my name changed to Messer?"

"You did." Lindsay still looked confused. "Before…you know. Ummm we call each other by our last names. You would call me Flack and even though your married I'd still call you Monroe."

"Cause he's an idiot." Danny said

"Shut it."

"Danny get your kit. We got a scene." Mac said walking by.

"Where's Gigi?"

"With Stella." Danny kissed her forehead. She had gotten comfortable enough for him to do that. Still there was no kissing on the lips and he was sleeping on the couch.

"Sorry about lunch."

"It's no problem." Lindsay said. She watched him walk away then up at Don. "What?"

"Your falling for him again."

"What?"

"You falling for you husband." Lindsay gave a smile which quickly turned into a grimace. "You ok?"

"No. I got the worst migraine."

"Let me get Doc." Don stuck his head out of the door. "DOC!" Hawkes looked up and made his way over.

"What's wrong?"

"She's got a migraine." Don pointed to Lindsay.

"Linds, on a grade of one to ten. Ten being worst and one being best. How bad is the pain."

"About fifteen."

"Have you ever had migraines before?"

"Not usually but I have recently."

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Don asked.

"Not yet. There isn't much they can do for a migraine." Hawkes said.

"It feels like there are thousands of knives stabbing into my head." She grabbed onto Hawkes' arm and gasp. "Oh god."

"Lindsay. Talk to me." Hawkes said. Images burst through her mind at the speed of light. Playing like a film with sound. "Linds." Lindsay eyes rolled into the back of her head. She simply fell limp.

"Now we're going to the hospital." Don scooped her up from the chair. "Adam!"

Adam stuck his head out. "What happened?"

"Never mind. Call Danny and tell him Lindsay passed out and we're taking her to Manhattan General. Go get Stella and tell her to watch over Gigi." Don rushed to the elevators where Hawkes was keeping the doors open. He looked down at Lindsay. "Come on Monroe. Don't do this to me again. Don't do this to Danny and your daughter."

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

Danny was snapping pictures of the crime scene while Mac was talking to the officers. Danny's phone started to go off. "Hey Mac. Can you get that? It's in the truck."

"Sure." Mac answered the phone. "Hello?"  
"Mac? It's Adam. Where's Danny?"

"Taking pictures. What do you need Adam."

"Lindsay passed out and Don's taking her to MGH."

"Alright. We'll be there in ten to twenty minutes." Mac hung up the phone. He walked over to Danny.  
"Who was that?"

"We need to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Manhattan General Hospital.. Lindsay passed out."

"What?" Both men secured the scene then jumped in the truck. "I…I can't…lose her Mac. She's only been wake for two months."  
"I know but right now we need to think positive." Mac pulled up to the emergency doors. "Go. I'll be in when I park." Danny didn't need to be told twice. He sprinted to the nurses desk. "Lindsay Messer."

"Third floor. You the husband?"

"Yeah."

"Her brothers are up in the waiting room."

"Brothers?"

"Yeah. One was tall, dark hair, and blue eyes. The other was about your height, darker skin."

"Oh yeah. Thank you." Danny went to up the waiting room. "Don."

"Danny." Don and Hawkes stood up.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I was teasing her about falling in love with you again. She said she had a migraine and I called Hawkes over. He was checking her out when she passed out. I carried to the car and we brought her here."

"Mr. Messer." Danny turned to see the doctor approach. "Should we speck in private?"

"No. Anything you need to say to me can be said in front of them." At that point Mac had walked up to the group. "Is my wife ok?"

"She's perfectly healthy."

"E'cuse me."

"The CAT Scan and the MRI were all clear. There is nothing medically wrong with your wife."

"Then why did she lose consciousness." Hawkes asked

"That is something Mrs. Messer wants to tell you. She's in room 315."

"Thank you." The four men went to her room. All trying to get in the door at the same time.

"Easy there guys. The doorway only fits one."

"Montana." Danny stepped through the door first.

"Well. Make tracks cowboy." Danny went to walk forward when he stopped.

_**Flashback:**_

_Lindsay waited till he stood before making it known he need to carry her. Once he had her in his arms she explained. "I weight the same as the victim. You weight about the same as Dr. Zimmer and the extra weight makes it exact." Lindsay accepted the weight from the tech._

_Danny looked at the plot of dirt. "Look you promise me drinks for this but I think I'm gonna need some dinner too."_

"_I'm not going to give you anything if you don't get going. Make tracks cowboy."_

_**End of Flashback:**_

"You…"  
"Remember? Everything. The shooting, the wedding, Mac and Stella, Don and Jess. Kerry and Kendall. I can go on and on."

"Baby. God I missed you so much. It's like you were here but you weren't really here."

Lindsay nodded. "I know. I was there in my head and couldn't get out." Danny pulled her into a kiss that made Don, Mac, and Hawkes uncomfortable.

"Hey. I would like to hug her." Don said. The happy couple broke the kiss.

"I want to see Gigi. Where is she?"

"Still with Stella."

"Can we get her down here?"

"Sure. Let me get Stella." Danny said as he kissed her again.

"Go before we make them puke." Danny left the room.

"I'm glad your ok Monroe." Don hugged her and so did Mac and Hawkes.

"Donald Flack Jr. I'm going to kill you." The door had flown open and Jess stood there with a twin stroller.

"Jess."

"Why did I have to hear from Stella that Lindsay had been taken to the hospital."

"Baby. I was worried about Lindsay. I was going to call when things calmed down."

"Mmmhmm." She have him the stroller and went over to Lindsay. "I can tell by your smile that you got your memory back."

"I did." The hugged each other. "Flack. Find out when I can get out of this damn place. I spent two many days in a hospital room."

"Oh yeah. She's back." Flack said leaving the room.

**

* * *

**

**Yay Lindsay got her memory back. I wonder what's going to happen next. I will give you a hint. In the next chapter we are jumping ahead so that the kids are older. There are only two chapters left :) & :( I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review. Reviews make me happy. I love hearing from everyone.**

**Preview:  
**"Are you driving home or am I?" Lindsay asked. For whoever was this was their first and only alcoholic drink of the night.  
"I will. You have fun, party till your hearts content."  
"You are such a good husband."

**-SexyPunk54-**


	15. Halloween

**DISCLAIMER: GO TO FIRST CHAPTER. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Halloween:  
**_3 Years Later_

"Mac. Take him." Stella handed Mac Nick before rushing to the bathroom.

Mac looked at his son. "Looks like mommy's got morning sickness again."

"Mommy ta?"

"Yes mommy's ok." Mac told his son. He sat a three year old Nick down next to his two year old brother Jason. "You boys behave."

"Ota daddy." Jason threw him a toothless grin.

"Okay." Mac kissed his son's head. He walked to the bathroom where Stella was hunched over the toilet.

"This is the only thing I hate about the whole pregnancy." Stella groaned. "I can take the expanding waistline, the boob soreness, and the no coffee rule. But I can't stand throwing up."

"Just think in a couple months will be holding the baby."

"Shut up Mac. You can't bribe me with that." Stella stood up and went to the toilet. She brushed her teeth.

"Mama!"

"Mmm children call." Stella brushed a kiss across Mac's lips before heading out to the living room.

"Mama!" Jason squealed when he saw his mother.

"Hello sweetie."

"Love mama."

"I love you too sweetie."

"Love ve more." Nick said.

"I love you both." Stella said

"Daddy."

"Daddy loves you both too." Mac said sitting next to Stella. He rested a hand on her bump. "How are you feeling now."

"Happy."

"Good." Mac gently kissed her lips.

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"Daddy!" Three year old Gigi Messer yelled. Foot steps pounded down the hallway.

Danny burst through the door. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" Danny looked for any signs of injury.

"Angel was playin' wif my toys adain."  
"That's it?" Danny asked. "You almost give daddy a heart attack because your sister played with your toys." Gigi just giggled. "Oh yeah it's really funny."

"What's going on? I'm trying to get Carmine and Angel too sleep." Lindsay said leaning against the doorway. Carmine Antony and Angel Estella was Danny and Lindsay's two year old twins.

"She scared the hell out of me."

"Daddy swear word." Gigi pointed out

"Your gonna send daddy to the nut house early."

"Nut ouse." Gigi repeated.

"Get some sleep." Lindsay kissed her head and Danny tucked her in.

"Good night munchkin." Danny kissed her head.

"Read me a story."

"MAMA!" Lindsay grinned at her sons voice.  
"That's my cue to leave." She leaned over to kiss Danny. "Meet you in the bedroom."

"Ten minutes tops."

"Mama!" Carmines voice yelled.

"He's defiantly your son."

"I like how he's my son when he's yellin' and screamin' and doin' things wrong."

"Cause he's exactly like you are." Lindsay patted his shoulders before leaving the room.

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"Will you stop walking away from me?"

"Why? Are you going to demand that I stop walking."

"Jess."

"What?" Jess snapped.

"Jess? Don? Everything alright?" Don's mom, Kelly, asked

"It's fine mom."

"No it's not. Your son needs to stay out of my business." Jess walked down the hallway.

"Mama! Mama!" The two twin girls yelled happily when their mother walked in their room.

"Hi baby girls." Jess kissed Lana's head then Brie's. "I see you both decided to sleep in the same bed again. Girls, what did daddy and I tell you." Jess shook her head. The two girls were sharing a room and constantly were hoping in each others beds.

"They in each other's beds again." Don asked from the door way.

"Yeah." Came Jess clipped tone.

"How long you gonna be mad Jess."

"Till I decide. What you did was not right Don."

"I was protecting you."

"I don't need protecting."

"Jess."

"No. I had that interrogation under control. You aren't even on the same case and you busting in there like I was staring down the barrel of a gun."  
"Don't even joke about that."

"Don…"

"I'm sorry ok."

"Sorry doesn't make it better."

"I love you." Don said kissed Jess's forehead while tickling his two daughters. Jess, against her will, melted under her husband's touch.

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"Are the kids asleep?" Stella asked adjusting her costume.

"Down for the count." Mac said.

"Will you stop fidgeting."

"I can't help it. Why am I wearing this?'

"Because it's a charity costume party and I wanted us to match."

"So you couldn't pick something that wasn't itch."

"I thought you liked being my Prince Charming." Stella smiled smoothing down her Cinderella costume.

"Not literally." Mac pulled at his costume again.

"Stop that." Stella let in the babysitter. "We shouldn't be any later then one. Did you clear that with your mom?"

"Yup." the 17 year old Alyssa said

"Alright. Well they're down for the night so I don't see you having any problems."

"Alright Mrs. T. Have a goodnight."

"You too. You have our cell phones."

"I do." Alyssa grabbed the remote and sat down.

"Let's go. You aren't suppose to be on your feet for long."

"Mac, I'm not nine months pregnant. The baby isn't going to pop right this minute." Stella argued as they headed out.

"I know that but your still pregnant."

"Oh really? I didn't notice. I'm only the one who has the morning sickness, the tender boobs, and fatigue." Stella turned to Alyssa. "Don't ever get pregnant."

"Right Mrs. T." Mac shook his head at his wife. Alyssa shook her head at the married couple.

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Danny shook his head.

"What? I think it fits."

Danny was dressed in a pinstripe suit holding a plastic machine gun. "Fits? Oh yeah Scarface certainly fits me."

"I was thinking more Godfather." Lindsay said.

"What are you doing in there."

"Fixing myself." Lindsay said.

"For two hours."

"You'll be happy with the surprise."

"Why? Are you a French maid."

"Same sexiness but a little different."

"Can I see it."

"Five more seconds." Lindsay said primping her hair. "Ready baby?"

"Yup." Danny turned to the bathroom door as it open. "Holy shit."  
"You like?"  
"I love. You baby are one hot mama."

"Why thank you." Lindsay took a spin.

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"Don't you think this is just a little bit morbid."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm dressed as a corner and you're the dead body." Don looked at his wife. "And let me tell you. You are the sexiest dead body that I have ever had the pleasure of looking at."

Jess leaned up into her husbands ear. "Wait till you pull the zipper down." Don's hand immediately shot up to the zipper but Jess jumped back. "Nope. Not yet. You'll get your surprise tonight."

"That isn't fair Jess. You can tease me like that and not let me look."

"Well if you're a good boy you'll get your surprise when we come home." Jess said. She was putting on her coat when the door bell rang. "Don. The baby sitter is here."

"I got it." Don opened the door and ushered the girl in. Fifteen minutes later the husband and wife team where on their way to the party.

"I wonder what Adam and Kendall are going to be." All the team were going to a Halloween costume party.

"Knowing them two something outrageous." Don shut off the car when they got the hotel ballroom. He went to the other side and opened the door for his wife.

"Thank you." Jess said, "You're really trying to rack up them brownie points aren't you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." Jess waited till Don had given the keys to the valet. They walked in together and spotted Danny and Lindsay.

"Damn I'm surprise Danny let her out of the house in that outfit." The couple walked over. "Hey guys."

"Jess! You look so cute."

"So do you."

"You let her out of the house like that." Don and Danny asked each other. The girls raised their eyebrows at the boys.

"Excuse. Danny doesn't _let_ me do anything. I do what I want when I want to."

"When the children permit it."  
"Oh yeah the kids."

"What about kids?" Stella asked approaching the foursome from behind.

"Danny and Don were wondering why the other one let us out the way we're dressed." Mac having a wife before choose to keep his mouth shut. Though if he was honest he didn't particularly like the way the girls he thought of as family were dressed.

"Ahh so both of you will be on the couch tonight."

Don looked alarmed, remembering Jess's words earlier tonight. "You know babe. I love you."

"Mmmhmm." Jess said but made no move to stop Don as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Oh my god!" Stella said covering her mouth with her hand. "I can't believe he talked her into that outfit."

Jess and Lindsay turned around and tried to cover their mouths. "Hey guys."

"It's okay you can laugh. We don't mind." Kendall said. She slipped her arm into the crook of Adams.

"I just…how did he talk you into that one?"

"He just looked so cute holding up the costumes. Plus I told him I will extract revenge at a time of my choosing."

"Nice."

"Oh my god. They look so adorable." Stella said pointing to the door. Sheldon and Kerry were dressed as sailors with Kerry in a cute blue and white sailor dress.

"Alright people. I got the drinks." Danny said. He sat down the tray of drinks and each grabbed something.

"Anything…"

"Already got you covered Stella." Danny said handing her a non-alcoholic drink.

"Are you driving home or am I?" Lindsay asked. For whoever was this was their first and only alcoholic drink of the night.

"I will. You have fun, party till your hearts content."

"You are such a good husband."

**

* * *

**

**If you want to see what the costumes look like. Go to my profile and there will be a link under At The Same Time Outfits. ****I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review. Reviews make my day that much more brighter. Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. I just have one more chapter and this story is done. The final chapter does have another time jump in it. I should be posting that within the next couple of days. Depending on what my work schedule looks like. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Preview:  
**- Danny was looking over at his wife of over 20 years, Lindsay.  
- Mac was knocking on his bedroom door.  
- Don pacing up the length of their living room of their home in Long Island

**-SexyPunk54-**


	16. Conclusions

**DISCLAIMER: GO TO FIRST CHAPTER. Well here we are at the final chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy it ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Conclusions:  
**_17 Years Later_

Danny Messer looked over at his wife of over 20 years, Lindsay, in the seat next to him as he pulled the SUV into the parking space. "Yo we're here." Danny said looking in the rearview mirror. His 17-year old son's light brown head was bent as he fiddled with his phone. "Louie!" Louie Don Messer's brown eyes raised to meet his fathers.

"What?"

"We're here. Get your sister up." Louie turned to shake his sister. At thirteen Mackenzie Valeria Messer was a force to be reckoned with. With her sunshine blonde hair and grey eyes she got from her grandmother. Her father was wrapped around her little finger.

"What." Kenzie muttered

"Get up we're here." Louie pushed her again.

"Louie don't push your sister." Lindsay warned getting out of the car. Danny tangled his hand with his wife's.

"Eww dad." Louie made a face at their hand holding.

"I think it's cute their still in love at their advanced age."

"Excuse me young lady." Lindsay said, "I'm not even 50 yet." Danny and his family walked into Cafe Fiorello.

Danny went up to the hostess. "Hi, I have a reservation for Messer."  
"Messer. You have the private room?"

"Yeah." Danny nodded. The hostess led the family back to the private room. "Thank you." The room was their biggest. Having to hold the whole 25 people that would be coming.

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"Girls we're going to be late." Mac said knocking on his bedroom door. His wife and 16 year old daughter were inside getting ready for their night out.

The door opened a crack and the brown head of Theresa Danielle Taylor poked out. Her cobalt blue eyes stared up at her father. "We'll be done when were ready. Girls are allowed to be fashionable late. Plus we are five minutes away by car."

"How do you know that?"

"Google. Duh dad." Theresa went back in the room. Mac just shook his head, at this moment he wanted his two sons to be there, so he wasn't out numbered by girls.

In the bedroom the girls were laughing. "I bet he's wishing that Nick and Jason were here." Theresa said to her mother.

"Yeah he's out numbered by us girls." Stella said holding up two different sets of earrings. "Which ones to you like better?"

Theresa looked at her mother. "Mmmm…the silver hoops. Can I have the gold studs?"

"Sure." Stella pasted then to her daughter. Another ten minutes went before the bedroom door opened all the way. His two girls came out him.

"Well you two look beautiful."

"Thank you." Stella kissed her husband.

"Are we ready now?" Mac asked. Receiving nods from both girls, Mac locked their home before guiding them down to the car. A short ride later they arrived at the restaurant. The family of three, after giving the name, were directed to the private room were Danny, Lindsay, Louie, and Kenzie were waiting.

"Kenzie!"

"Theresa." The two hugged each other before sitting down and starting to chat.

"Well there goes them two for the night." Stella laughed with Lindsay while they watched their daughters.

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"Where is she?" Don asked pacing up the length of their living room of their home in Long Island. The house was closer to their parents.

"She'll be home soon. She probably just lost track of time at the library.

"Well if she isn't home in five minutes I'm going to the damn library to look for her myself." Jess rolled her eyes at his over protectiveness. "Don't roll your eyes at me. That's where our three daughters have learned it from. I swear living with the three of you made my grow tits and a uterus."

"Excuse me? Are you imply we make you girly?"

"Who do you think sat there through tea party after tea party. Who was it that got the puppy dog eyes and ended up in a dress."

Jess gave an un-lady like snort trying to hold in her laughter. "I still that picture somewhere."

"I find it and I'm burning it."  
"What are you burning." Both parents turned to see their 18 year old daughter, Aidan Logan Flack, standing there. Her long black hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Nothing. Why are you so late."

"Jack and I got caught up studying for our finals." Jack Michaels was Aidan's 20 year old boyfriend. The two had been going out since Aidan was a freshman in high school where she was a currently a senior.

"He drop you off? Why didn't he come up?"

"He had to get to work."

"Well…" Don lost all anger.

"Why don't you go to your room and get ready. We have to leave soon to get to the restaurant." Jess said.

"Alright." Aidan said going up the steps. She was back down in 20 minutes. "Alright. I'm ready." She announced. "Whoa dad, are you really wearing that tie?"

Don looked down at his tie. "Yeah. Why?"

"Because it's so ugly. It looks like the sewing machine like blew up on it or something."

Don turned to his wife. "Tell your daughter to be nice to me."

"Aidan honey, stopping picking on your fathers ties. He's had ugly ones for years. Just leave him be."

"Thanks so much Jess."

"Your welcome." The family made it to the restaurant in record time. Getting there after Adam, Kendall, their son Cooper, 18, and their daughter Meadow, 14. Sheldon, Kerry and their two daughters Savannah and Lily, 17 and 14, showed up about 15 minutes after the Flack's.

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"How is it that we are late and we live about 5 blocks from Café Fiorello." The blue eyed girl asked her boyfriend as she fiddled with her honey brown hair.

The darker haired man next to her just grinned and pulled her to him. "Because someone didn't want to get out of bed. Then when she did, she insisted we 'save water' together."

"I was being friendly to the environment."

"No, you just couldn't get enough of your boyfriend."

"Whatever." She tried to shove him but he out weighed her by at least a hundred pounds. All of which was pure muscle. Not that he would ever use it against her.

"That's all you got?"

"How bout sleepin' on the couch tonight."

"You wouldn't deny yourself." He held open the door for her

"That's what you think." They were escorted to the private room.

"GIGI!" Lindsay yelled when her daughter came through the door. She jumped up and wrapped her daughter in a hug. "Look at you. You cut your hair."

"I know. He looked like he wanted to yell at me." Gigi pointed behind her to her boyfriend. Who was currently getting hugged to death by Stella.

"Mom. Please let go of me." Nick said

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe how much you've grown."

"Mom I haven't grown."

"Yes you have. Gigi, has he grown?"

"I wouldn't know Aunt Stella I see his ugly mug every day."

"Excuse me you love this ugly mug." Nick pointed to his face.

"That's what you think." Gigi fitted into his side. Grinning up at him and placed a kiss on his chin. "I love you."

"For my pretty face."

"If that helps you sleep at night." Gigi teased. Knowing each other their whole lives and being best friends before dating really helped their relationship.

"So how's college?" Lindsay asked. Gigi was going to John Jay College of Criminal Justice for Forensic Psychology. Nick going to Cornell University, College of Agriculture and Life Science for Pre-Med.

"Crazy."

"Hectic. We barley have time to see each other but we're making it work."

"You better be making it work. We was promised bridesmaids position at your wedding." Everyone in the room turned to see Brie and Lana Flack standing there with their boyfriends Caleb Sullivan and Ace Davis respectively.

"BRIE! LANA!" Jess jumped up from her seat and ran to hug her two eldest children. At 20 years of age Lana was the exact replica of her father and Brie was the exact replica of her mother. Brie and Lana went to Pace University, Dyson College of Arts and Science. Brie for publishing and Lana for forensic science.

"Hey mom." Brie moved from her mother to her father. "Hey daddy."

"I see you brought the boys around. You haven't done that since high school."

"And I remember you scaring them so badly they won't even sit next to me. What did one of them say? I remember 'your dad told me that he had eyes everywhere'."

"I do." Don said laughing.

"Wow. What a party." 19 year old Jason Taylor said entering the room with his girlfriend Tessa Sinse.

"Tessa! Look at you." Stella hugged her. "My son treating you ok?"

"He's wonderful."

"You know mom, sometimes I feel you wish Tessa was your daughter instead of me." Jason teased.

"Oh you know that's not true." Stella hugged her son. "How's St. John's." Jason went St. John's University, College of Professional Studies. The Staten Island Campus for Sports Management.

"Harder then I thought but I'm enjoying it."

"You better be. I pay for you to go there." Mac teased his son.

The next child to arrive was Angel. At 19 she was at Syracuse University, Newhouse School for Magazine Journalism. "Wow. I forgot what a big bunch we were." She said. Hugs were exchanged all around before Angel took her seat.

"Where's Marc." Lindsay asked. Marc Aldridge was Angel's boyfriend of two years.

"He's still at the University. He has a big paper due and couldn't get away. He does send his love though." Angel said picking food off Jason's plate as she passed him.

"Get your own."

"Yours is better." Angel said before taking her seat.

Lindsay glanced down at her watch about an hour later. "I swear he is your son." She told Danny when Angels twin, Carmine, was late.

"So he's mine when he's late or in trouble but when he aces a classes or does something good, he's your baby."

"Exactly."

"And how is that logical in your mind."

"It's woman/mother logic."

"Touché."

"What up peeps my peeps." Carmine expressed loudly as he came through the door. Pulling his girlfriend Isabella DiGarma behind him. At 19 years of age, Carmine was the one who acted like it was 12, more then his actual age.

"Why are you so late?" Lindsay questioned. "Your sister, who lives four hours away, got here before you did. And you live only two and half hours away." Isabella's face turned beet red. Carmine shuffled his feet and tucked Isabella in more closer to him.

Danny started to laugh. Realizing why the pair were late. "Honey, why you leave the two of them alone and come sit down. We're enjoying a nice family dinner." Danny winked at Carmine.

"Fine." Lindsay sat down in her seat.

Conversation flew from one end of the room to the other. Catching up with people the do not see everyday. Laughter was shared, stories flowing back and forth. Some embarrassing, some bringing tears of laughter and joy. But what none of them knew. Was that this would be the last time that all of them would be together.

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

Lindsay stirred the cookie dough. Angel sat at the counter behind her. Her head buried in a book that she was studying from. "Angel. Try this for." Lindsay held out a cookie.

Before Angel could grab it, a hand shot out and the cookie was shoved into a mouth. "Mmm. That's good mom." Carmine said.

"Carmine!" Angel pushed her twin. "She was giving that to me."

"So grab another." Carmine kissed his mother's cheek. "Still making the best cookies in the world mom."

"Thank you." Giving Angel a cookie. "When do you have to pick up Isabella?" Isabella was in Queens, visiting her family.

"Later. We're going to spend Christmas Eve together before she spends Christmas with her family. We'll see each other the day after Christmas."

"You going to meet her family?"

"They're not at that 'stage' yet." Angel teased.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"He'll be here tomorrow." Angel said, "And don't threaten him. Daddy already threatened him with a gun when I first brought him over."

"You know your father." Lindsay said, "He's just a little over protective."

"A little?" Angel stood. "Mom, he told Marc even though he was a cop, he wasn't afraid to go to jail for murder. Gigi never had to go through this."

"Nick also grew up with the family. And your father did threaten him, plenty of times. Specially when he asked for his permission to marry Gigi."

"Nick's going to propose?"

"The ring is beautiful."

"Their babies are going to be so adorable."

"Babies?" Lindsay yelled. "Do you know something?"

"No. just future thinking. Defiantly no knowledge of a baby."

"Mom, Uncle Mac and Uncle Don are at the door." Kenzie yelled from the living room.

Lindsay went to the door. "Hey guys…" Then she saw their faces. "What happened?"

The five kids gathered around their mother. Mac fiddled with something in his hand before holding it out to Lindsay. "I'm so sorry." Dangling from his finger was Danny's wedding ring.

"No."

"He was shot while going into a suspects apartment."

"This is a joke right? Danny's gonna jump out of the bushes and yell surprise!" Lindsay faced the door again. "Really funny jackass. Get your ass in here. The jokes up."

"Lindsay." Don pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry. It's not a joke. He's really gone. I was there with him. He wanted me to tell you that he loved you and the kids. That he would always be watching over you guys."

"No. No. NO. NO!" Lindsay chest constricted and her legs grew shaky. Don caught her as she collapsed against him.

Kenzie had tears in her voice. "He's gone? He's really gone? Daddy's gone?" She broke into tears and Gigi held her little sister. Carmine and Louie sucked in their tears. They had to be strong for the women in their family. Hours later, after getting everyone that came over to leave, Gigi shut off all the lights and headed into the living room. Carmine, Angel, Louie, Mackenzie, and Lindsay were spread all over the living room. Bathed in the light coming off of the Christmas tree.

Gigi curled up in the armchair as Louie spoke. "I remember one Christmas, dad was putting up the star and he leaned into the tree too much."

"The whole tree went sideways." They sat around, sharing stories of their father. Lindsay drifted to sleep listening to her children's voices. "Lindsay! Lindsay!"

"Danny!" Her eyes snapped open but were clouded by dust and smoke. She was confused and disoriented. Hands were suddenly on her and pulling her to her feet.

"Thank god." Lindsay's eyes filled with tears. He was alive, but then she realized they both were a lot younger.

"Hey kiddo. You ok?" Lindsay pulled back from Danny.

"It's not Christmas time?"

"Christmas time? Lindsay, it's the middle of the summer. Did you hit your head?"

"No. No I'm fine." Lindsay shook herself. Everything was a dream. "Oh my god."

"Let's get you to the ambulance."

"No I'm fine."

"I'll take her." Stella said. Leading Lindsay out of the apartment. "He was so concerned about you."

"Yeah."

"Maybe you and Danny should go to the convention instead of Danny and Mac."

"Yes!" Lindsay yelled. "I mean I think maybe Danny and I would benefit from the convention." Lindsay took a seat on the stretcher. "A dream. It was all a fucking dream."

"Exsuce me?" The paramedic said.

"Nothing." Lindsay muttered to herself. Looking she caught Danny staring at her at the same time.

**

* * *

**

**Well there you have it. The final chapter of At The Same Time. I debated on a couple of different endings but after some talking with my muses, this is the route I decided to go. I want to thank everyone who has read and those who have reviewed this story. It all means a lot to me. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. Thanks.**

**-SexyPunk54-**


End file.
